Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Origin version of Sabretooth… What if both Wolverine and Sabretooth were transformed into children and it’s up to the X-Men to look after two feral children and find a way to turn them back into adults.
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth**

**Summary:** Origin version of Sabretooth… What if both Wolverine and Sabretooth were transformed into children and it's up to the X-Men to look after two feral children and find a way to turn them back into adults.

**Warnings:** OOC due to this being my first attempt to write a fanfic with these characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The X-Men with the exception of Wolverine and Beast stood in front of the Professor; they just finished explaining their latest mission against The Brotherhood and the problems that rose from their latest fight. Hands folded on his lap the Professor calmly listened; this was something he never expected to happen not in a thousand years. But with the new types of mutants, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Are you saying both Logan and Sabretooth are… children?" Professor Xavier clarified, just to see if he heard right. Not that he felt the need; he would have been able to tell if they were lying to him or not easily enough with his abilities.

"Yes. We're not too sure how the mutant was able to do it. All we caught was a wave of white light coming from the mutant's hands and head towards Logan. We figure that Logan was the main target, but Sabretooth was unable to get out of the way thanks to Logan pinning him against a wall for a moment there." Storm explained. Both children where down in the infirmary with Hank McCoy or more commonly known to some as Beast.

Without any thought Xavier simply stated, "I would like to meet the two." With that he headed out of his office with Storm and the others in tow behind him.

"And one more thing, they're brothers. I didn't know Logan had a sibling." Storm decided to add as they headed into the elevator and stood around Xavier's in his wheelchair.

"Really. Now that, I haven't seen coming." Xavier mused lately as the elevator started downward.

It didn't take them long for the elevator to stop and for them to exit the elevator and reach the door leading to the room that contained the two brothers and Beast. As soon as they entered they saw Hank ducking behind a bed. Across the room stood a young boy holding a syringe in his hand as a weapon as well as the claws on his free hand. A snarl was present as he stood there glaring at the newcomers to the room. At this point he considered everyone in the room as a threat to him and his little brother who was ducking behind him and clutching the back of his borrowed shirt.

"Don't come any closer." Young Victor hissed, senses on high alert.

"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you. I am Professor Charles Xavier. You must be… Victor Creed." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he skimmed their minds faintly and figured that they had no memory of anything that happened beyond there current age.

"Victor…" Young James asked from behind Victor, he wanted to know what his older brother was going to do or decide. After all, Victor was his older brother so he should know what to do in this situation.

"Quiet…" Victor said before turning his attention to the man calling himself Professor Charles Xavier and demanded, "How do you know who I am?!" It truly bothered him that someone he didn't know knew who he was.

"I know plenty about you, Victor. And yes, I read your mind." Professor Xavier explained calmly, after hearing Victor question himself on whether or not his mind was read.

"How?!" James asked, still standing behind Victor and obviously not listening to Victor. Which earned himself a glare that promised some sort of retaliation later.

"I'm a mutant. Much like you two are." Professor Xavier explained calmly as he calmly and cautiously wheeled closer to the overly alert children.

"A mutant? You're nothing like us! You have no claws or teeth like I do. Or claws like James." Victor argued, he didn't quite buy it. But due to his already finely tuned senses he knew that what the man said wasn't a lie.

"No. Not like you, I'm one that can read minds among other things." Professor Xavier explained calmly, he knew he distracted them enough for Beast to sneak up on the two children's right side. Unfortunately he was spotted by the youngest who alerted his brother. From there chaos erupted as Beast was forced to lunge at the two boys without the fear of things being thrown at him like before. Which was the cause of him taking cover thanks to his not wanting to get stabbed by anything sharp that might have been thrown at him. And young Victor already proved to have a strong throwing arm.

Beast managed to restrain Victor and Scott who followed Professor Xavier into the room managed to restrain a struggling James.

"Let me go!" James protested as he squirmed and struggled. He felt it again, in his wrists and his hands. It felt like something was tearing at the insides of his hands and cutting their way out.

Scott noticed the claws too late as he felt his arm get stabbed; thankfully it didn't go in too far. But still, it was going to need stitches.

"Put me down you overgrown rug!" Victor hissed as he clawed at the arms that held him and kicked whatever he could. Even at his age, he felt that urge to maim. And seeing his brother's distress only made that urge harder to ignore.

Beast winced as he felt claws enter his arms and kicks to his legs. The kid sure was strong at his age. He was glad about one thing; he didn't have to hold the boy for long. Professor Xavier finally intervened and knocked the two boys out.

"What do we do?" Scott asked as he lowered the boy in his arms to one of the beds that was still present from when the two were first brought here.

"Jean, Storm. Will you two go investigate the area where this happened and see if there is a chance to locate the mutant who did this. I will check through cerebro." Professor Xavier stated calmly.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Currently unbeta'ed due to my wanting to test the waters to see if this fic is a good idea or not. And I'm not sure how to go about this further due to my lack of planning XD though truthfully said, I don't like to plan. All my fic's go on their own pace and there's no for sure if they're near the end or far from it XD

Anywho, let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Opening his eyes, for the second time James noticed that he was still in the same place. And not where he was suppose to be. Frowning slightly he felt some panic swell up inside of him because of where he was and he didn't know where his brother was. He didn't like the fact that he was so dependant on his older brother right now, he wanted to be able to help and not be a burden. But him being a kid he wasn't too sure. If he had his father here, he'd know what to do. Cringing slightly he reminded himself that the man he called father wasn't his real father, he killed his real father. He still remembered the fear and disgust on his mother's face when she said to him after he stabbed his real father,

"_What are you?" _

He did the only thing he could think of then. He ran. And he has yet to regret running or following his big brother.

"Victor…" He whispered as he forced himself to sit up. His head felt weird, like he had a headache. Looking around he saw his brother still asleep on another bed. He didn't notice the large blue furred man near by yet.

"He'll be okay. He's just sleeping." James heard the blue man say. Startled he let out a scream and scrambled as far away from the man as he could, and ended up falling right off the head of the bed due to there not being anything to stop him. He didn't notice that the blue man rushed up to him and knelt beside him until he was right there.

"What did you guys do to him!?" James accused, he pulled away from the man slightly but not far. The fall made him slightly dizzy, though thankfully his vision was quickly clearing up. Neither of them saw that Victor was stirring from his slumber.

"Relax, he's just sleeping. We didn't do anything. I'm Doctor Hank McCoy." Hank answered and despite the fact that he knew who the boy was he asked anyway, "What's your name?"

"… You don't look like a doctor… Aren't doctor's suppose to wear doctor cloths and not weird cloths like that?" James mused, ignoring the fact that the supposed doctor asked for his name. Hank couldn't help but chuckle at that before answering,  
"I'm dress casual."

"Oh…" James muttered, remembering that he was asked about his name he answered, "My name's James…" He didn't know whether to use his fake father's last name Howlett or his real father's name.

"Well, James. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hank stated as he got James to his feet, finally noticing that the older boy was sitting there glaring at him he couldn't help but let out a slight laugh before he stated, "I'm glad you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Victor could only glare at the large blue man who was kneeling near _his_ brother. He didn't like this place, it made him feel like he was being studied or something like that. It made him feel trapped, and he was surprised that his brother wasn't acting the same. After all, they were the same. They were brothers. Disregarding what the blue man who introduced himself as Hank McCoy, a supposed doctor who dresses casual, he turned his attention onto James completely.

"Mind your own business. James… Come sit with me." Victor stated harshly, he had to look after his naïve brother who was too trusting. After all, for all he knew these people could have captured them in order to kill them out of complaints from farmers about food being stolen. Victor only did it to ensure he and his brother had something to eat. And James didn't seem to mind helping with distractions while he made off with the food.

James silently complied; he didn't quite understand why his brother was being so harsh. After all, the blue doctor seemed nice enough. He managed to get onto the bed and sat beside Victor, his mind traveling to the conversation they had with the bald man. What was his name?

"Victor… The bald man yesterday said that he was a mutant like us… Does that mean we're mutants too… And not freaks?" James asked, unsure about the words 'mutant' and 'freak' after all he was skeptical. He new his brother was looking at him, but James couldn't bring himself to move his attention from the spot on the floor.

"We were never freaks James… We're just not like anyone else…" Victor stated confidently, knowing his words were true. Although, that didn't stop himself feeling those urges to kill. He figured he'd always have those urges. But that was fine he could deal with it.

"… I don't want to be here…" James whispered to Victor, not really realizing that Hank could hear him loud and clear.

"I know." Victor stated calmly, he was going to say something more when the doors slide open. Growling in his throat at that, being that he never saw doors slide open somehow before. The bald man came in on the odd looking chair with the others, including the damned man who manhandled his little brother. He hated him already.

* * *

Professor Xavier listened to Storm and Jean's report. Like he figured, they found nothing. He couldn't help but frown; he wasn't sure what effects this was going to have on the two. They technically weren't children. So all he knew, was it could potentially be harmful. And he didn't like that at all, wondering what was up with his old friend to pull a stunt like this he pushed that thought back. He explained that he couldn't find anything using cerebro. Scott who was with them spoke up saying what they were all thinking more or less,  
"It's a real pain that we can't find anything… What was Magneto thinking?"

"I don't know Scott. I really don't know." Professor Xavier answered as they entered the med-lab seeing the two feral brothers sitting on the same bed right next to each other. Professor Xavier wasn't too surprised by that. Children tended to stick with their siblings more so when they're in a new place that they weren't familiar with.

Scott looked at the young version of the ani- man who chased him down in his school. Now that he calmed down and was used to the situation he was getting contradicting feelings about Victor Creed. He had to remind himself several times while teaching a class that the boy downstairs wasn't the same person who chased him down like an animal.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** This chapter is unbeta'ed as well XD Anywho, what are your thoughts on how I did so far? Oh... And if you have any ideas feel free to let me know, I'll always be happy to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** OOC

**Chapter 3**

Professor Xavier moved until he was in front of the two boys sitting on the examination bed. He couldn't help but note that young Victor was glaring at him, as well as glaring at Scott. It didn't take reading Victor's mind to know the reason. The situation where Scott had to restrain young Logan. Or James as he has been referred to by young Victor.

"I'm glad you two are awake." Professor Xavier stated, letting a calm smile grace his features while he regarded the two. He noted that Victor's glare lessened some, but not a lot.

"Where are we?" Victor demanded, he needed to know this sort of information so he could get his little brother and himself out of here.

"Winchester, New York. This is a school for mutants… Where mutants can feel safe from the outside world." Professor Xavier explained calmly and as simply as he could. He could see the shock and disbelief on both boys' faces. He knew what he said was hard to swallow, especially if you only remember living in the wilds of Canada.

"Th-that's not in Canada…" James couldn't help but whisper to Victor. He didn't know what to believe and could tell that Victor was just as shocked as he was.

"Y-You lie. We can't be so far away… we… You lie." Victor hissed in disbelief. It felt like a blow to him, he was suppose to be looking after his little brother not getting them caught by a weird man in a odd chair and other freaks who claim to be like them!

"I'm sorry, but it isn't a lie. Don't worry Victor. We won't hurt you or your younger brother. You two are quite safe here." Professor Xavier said, out of reaction and habit he placed his hands on the boy's knees in a form of comforting the two boys. His hand was pushed away by Victor; James ignored it due to the fact that he was trying to process what he was told.

"How! How did we get here then!" Victor demanded, he remembered falling asleep next to a dieing fire and a slumbering James.

"I'm not sure." Professor Xavier answered, deciding that honesty would at least get Victor to agree slightly.

"Wh… What do you mean… not sure…" James asked, making eye contact with the bald man. What was his name?

Victor couldn't say anymore, his words were trapped in his throat as he fought hard to remember what happened but found he couldn't remember anything about how he got there. He felt stressed at the fact that he couldn't remember, and if the bald man was correct then something went wrong that even the sitting man in front of him didn't know what happened. Frowning he couldn't help but feel fear at the fact that he wouldn't be able to help his little brother out of this situation, and him being the older brother he should be able to.

Thinking harder, Victor found his grip on the examination bed tightened. He felt stubborn need to remember, to figure out what happened. Closing his eyes he thought over what happened before they gone to bed. He remembered fighting about which direction they should go. He remembered starting a fire when it started to get dark and cold. He remembered eating the hare he caught for James and himself. He remembered falling asleep not long after James. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything that happened that night happened on every night since he and his brother ran away.

For a moment though, he caught glimpse of another memory but only for a moment due to his attention span being limited. He saw white light and he knew there was fighting going on. Names being yelled, but he can't remember those names right now. And the man in weird glasses _did_ seem slightly familiar, though Victor wasn't too sure why.

"Victor. What do you remember?" Professor Xavier asked, he caught glimpse of what Victor saw. It meant that all the memories that the two have are still there just simply out of reach of the two boys. But he had to make sure, but later.

"Going to sleep like any other night and waking up here… Why?" Victor answered without thinking, mentally cursing himself afterwards for letting that information out. After all, he wasn't sure if he could trust these people with himself or more his little brother.

"I see. Well, don't worry about that. Let's get you two upstairs and something to eat." Professor Xavier said as he backed up so the two boys can get off the bed without any troubles or him being in the way. Victor got down first, followed by James.

James opinion of eating was obvious due to the fact that you can hear his stomach growling. Victor on the other hand hides his hunger and sighed at his little brother's lack of control. He watched Scott closely, he didn't like the look he was getting from the man. And instinct told him to keep James away from him.

"Follow us." Scott said, putting on a practiced smile. He couldn't help but note the glare he was getting from Victor. He wondered faintly what he done to him to earn an undeserved glare, after all it was Victor Creed who did something to earn glares and hatred. Not the other way around. Sighing inwardly he walked behind Professor Xavier while keeping an eye on the two boys. Stopping only to see that they weren't following through the doors.

James ignored the man with weird glasses and the man in the chair, the door or at least what he was assuming to be a door remained open. Yet he couldn't see the door. It confused and quite honestly frightened him. Without thinking he kept a hold of Victor's shirt. An anchor to keep him from getting too frightened.

Victor distrusted the supposed door, if anything it reminded him of sorcery of sorts. And to him, it seemed like it could close with him and his little brother in the way. They can get hurt. He felt his shirt being held onto, and smelt the fear from his brother and was determined to protect him. Even if it was from a door that could be a weapon of sorts.

"It's alright, you aren't going to get hurt. It's a sliding door." Professor Xavier explained, actually fighting hard to keep a smile of amusement from gracing his features.

"Go on now, you'll see." Hank said from behind, startling both boys into jumping and moving away from the source of the voice. And out the door. Hank immediately had an apologetic look for startling the two.

James looked around and found the entire place to be weird. In fact, he never saw anything like this before. Not even in his dreams.

"Victor… I've never even heard of tunnels like these before…" James whispered as he moved closer to Victor and away from the wall of the 'tunnel'.

"Metal?" Victor mused as he looked around, silently noting what his brother said. He heard someone chuckle and looked to the source. It was the one wearing the weird glasses, so he did the one thing he could think of. He growled lightly. He didn't like to be laughed at, and he figured the man was laughing at his brother as well.

"These are hallways, we'll take you two upstairs. It'll be more homely up there and less strange. I can assure you of that. And you two must be hungry." Professor Xavier stated as he continued down the hall to one of the elevators that lead upstairs. It took a few moments, but Hank with Scott's help managed to get the two brothers to move forward and with some physical coaxing they managed to get them into the elevator.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** So what do you think of this chapter? And thank you StarGirl5000 for your review. It was thought provoking for me and made me come up with a few things to do with this story XD if I play my cards right that is XD but we'll see lol.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: **OOC_

**Chapter 4**

Upstairs was drastically different; the walls weren't made out of metal like the halls downstairs. James found himself looking around, eyes wide and clinging to Victor. He had no intentions of letting go unless Victor made him let go. But his older brother didn't seem to mind at the moment. Talking caught his attention, looking to his side he saw several kids. A couple of them had weird hair; one blue and another had green hair! James thought that was really weird.

"Victor… there's other kids here…" James pointed out as he whispered to Victor, he noticed that Victor looked in the same direction as he did before grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer so that their faces were only inches apart. James was fully aware that it wasn't an aggressive move on Victor's part, but it surprised him nonetheless.

"You're not to leave my side at all, you hear me." Victor said, leaving no room for arguments. Or at least he thought there was no room for arguments until James said,  
"But Victor… what if I have to pee?"

At that moment Victor ended up groaning slightly before stating a bit too harshly then he intended, "Hold it until I can come with you."

James just stared at his brother for a second. Did he mean to be so harsh? James doubted that, but still he couldn't help but feel stunned to silence and he knew his brother saw it in his poorly hide emotions.

With a resigned sigh Victor added, "Listen James… I don't know this place, it could be dangerous for all I know. I don't want you to get lost or hurt or something."

"I know…" James said, both boys ignored the adults who were watching them. There small conversation was interrupted as a woman walked up to them. She had red hair, and James despite his young age found her to be very beautiful. He watched her with wide eyes as she leant in and whispered something to the bald guy before kissing the guy with weird glasses on. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the guy in weird glasses. James found himself hiding from her as she bent down to their level and greeted them with a kind,  
"Hello. My name's Jean. You two will be coming with me, you two must be hungry."

"You're pretty…" James blurted from behind Victor. He couldn't help it, she was pretty but him being a boy and not really sure of how to talk to a lady so he stayed behind Victor. Not really caring if two of the three other adults left. Leaving the bald man smiling in amusement.

"Why thank you…" Jean said, she was used to dealing with kids being that she was a teacher. And Professor Xavier already informed her that the youngest one who complimented her was in fact their very own Wolverine.

"He's my little brother who hasn't hit puberty quite yet, James." Victor answered for James; he was annoyed with how long this was taking. And he was in fact hungry, so he wanted to get introductions with the redhead over quickly.

"Hello James… And you?" Jean greeted James before turning her attention to young Victor, noticing the glare she was getting. She brushed it off, though she couldn't help but feel surprised at the fact that a child could pull off a venomous glare like that.

"He's my cranky older brother Victor! Don't mind…" James happily said, feeling that since Victor introduced him rudely then he should do the same. Though his words were cut off with an elbow into his stomach and a glare over Victor's shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" James complained as he rubbed his stomach, he didn't quite notice that he still held onto Victor's shirt with his other hand until Victor removed it. James still found other people weird for not liking his brother. After all, his brother was a good person in James opinion. But then again, not everyone had claws so he figured they were just scared of him.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Jean stated, separating them slightly by habit. Though that didn't last long, James was already by Victor's side again.

"You said you were going to get us food." Victor stated as he held James wrist. He didn't like her at all, and something in the back of his mind told him she was an enemy.

"I'll leave you three to go eat, I have things to discuss with Eric. When I get a hold of him." Professor Xavier stated, reminding the two boys about his presence before moving off.

"What a weird chair… It moves on it's own… You think it's magic or something?" James commented quietly to Victor. He was still very cautious if not afraid of the new place, but having Victor there made him feel safer. Even if it's just a little bit.

"Who cares…" Victor mumbled as he pulled James with him as they followed after Jean. Victor acted brave and unaffected for the sake of his little brother and so that he didn't give others the idea that he was weak and easy to take on. He had to look brave and strong, people left them alone when he did that.

Victor looked around, uncaring young eyes talking in everything. Even getting young kids around his age to flinch away as they passed, everything was weird. There were loud sounds outside coming from the direction behind him. And in some of the rooms they passed there was weird box's with moving pictures and sound coming from them. He didn't quite understand what the words were about. He wasn't paying much attention to that. From what he could tell, this was a school. _How can a school be a safe place for what were we called… mutants? It's just a school…_ Victor thought as he kept a hold of James wrist, unaware that it became a rock for him so he could keep up the façade of bravery.

"Here we are." Jean stated as she stood near the door, letting the two boys enter first. It was one of the schools cafeteria where breakfast and other meals of the day is served and for some eaten. She couldn't help but smile at the timid behavior of James; it was a new sight for her. After all, one thing Logan wasn't was timid.

James looked around; he found the smell to be completely mouth watering. Other kids who were sitting at tables eating as well looked at them for a moment before going back to what they were doing. He didn't notice that a young lady was approaching them.

"Who are these two?" The young lady asked, she noticed that the younger of the two flinched due to being startled but most of his attention happened to be on the direction of the food.

"Hello Rogue, this is James and Victor. You two this is Rogue." Jean introduced, indicating which was which. She decided not to let her know who they actually were. After all, Rogue would probably find it really weird to see both Sabretooth and Wolverine get along with each other instead of trying to kill each other.

"Why the weird name?" Victor stated blandly as he suddenly let go of James wrist realizing that he was still holding it.

"It's a nickname actually… How long will you two be staying here?" Rogue asked, she already figured that they would be permanent residents here. After all at least half the children here were permanent residents here. Including herself.

"Not long." Victor answered curtly. He was going to get out of here, and he was going to bring his little brother with him. It was his job to look after James, not some teacher with red hair or a bald guy in a stupid chair. He watched as she backed off slightly, he figured she would if he kept his answers curt and to the point. He didn't want him or his little brother to get too attached to the people here; it would end up hurting James more when they left.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Okay... this chapter is reasonably unbeta'ed. I did go over it more then once so hopefully I corrected any grammer mistakes or anything else I could have made XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James sat at one of the bench's where no one else was sitting. Victor was getting his lunch. James scanned the room once more while poking at his apple before picking it up and biting into it. Large machines used for cooking, he couldn't help but muse on how different it was from what was used back at his old home. But then again, he figured to these people it would really be old fashion thanks to the fact that fire was used to heat the stove up to be used. He remembered that because he helped carry the wood to the kitchen to be used once; he got a lot slivers and never did it again. That was also how he met his brother, chopping wood. Of course the first thing he said to him was,

"_Your hands are weird." _

Feeling bad about that he ended up apologizing and sneaking him some snacks that his mother made up as a peace offering of sorts. Victor took it reluctantly from what he could tell, and ate it quickly like he was afraid that someone would give him trouble for eating it. Then the subject was dropped and they've been friends ever since. Though now they were more then friends, they were brothers.

Oddly enough though, James couldn't help but feel some familiarity to the room. Almost like he was here before, which was ridicules as to the fact that he never was here before in his short life.

Victor sat down beside James, considering the entire place and how they cook food weird. They didn't even use wood or coal! Pushing that thought away he watched as James picked through his food. Frowning at that he snapped,

"Eat your food, quite being so picky. It ain't going to bite you."

"I know… I just keep getting a feeling… You know, like I been here before." James explained as he took another bite out of the apple, finishing it off while looking down at the rest of the plate. There was a sandwich with bread that seemed to be cut perfectly and evenly all the way across.

"That's stupid James… We've never been here before." Victor grumbled as he easily tied into his food, making sure to eat everything. Right now, he wasn't too sure when he was going to eat next. He figured he'd get regular meals here, but out of habit he thought like that. After all, he and his brother have been out long enough to know that they won't always eat regular meals a day. Yet surprisingly, James seemed to still possess his naivety in a lot of situations and at that Victor couldn't help but wonder if he's been protecting his brother too much. Shaking his head inwardly he angrily corrected himself before polishing off his lunch.

James was only half way through his.

"I know. I just can't help it though." James grumbled as he put the apple core on the plate. He only did that because he knew from his old house that you don't through garbage onto the floor. It could get you a good swat upside the head.

"Just eat will ya." Victor grumbled as he drank the glass of water that he grabbed rather then the colored stuff he could have had. If he read correctly he noted those to be juice. _Stupid…_ Victor thought as he watched coldly as a kid came up to them and sat across from them.

"Hi! My name's Paul. What's yours." Paul asked happily as he looked at the two new comers across from him. He left his friends at his table in order to greet them.

James eyed him cautiously, this Paul guy looked normal. James couldn't help but wonder if he was an actual mutant or not. After all, he didn't have claws like Victor did. _Maybe there hidden away like mine?_ James thought as he answered,  
"James… This is my brother Victor."

"Cool. Do you want to come outside and play basketball with me and my friends." Paul asked, his friends at the table across the room snickered as they huddled at their table.

Victor watched them cautiously, straining his hearing he listened in. Apparently these were the resident bullies if their plans were anything to judge by. Before James could agree Victor spoke up,  
"No. Now go away." He had to be mean, and rude to protect his little brother. He could tell the one in front of them, this _Paul_ guy was no good. _I'll kill him if he even considers humiliating my little brother._ Victor thought coldly, glaring at Paul. The fool just didn't back off.

"You know that's rude, we weren't talking to you. We were talking to James." Paul snapped back. Other kids took note, and like Victor suspected the punk in front of him was a resident bully and all the younger kids who were still in here being that the older kids cleared out to do their own thing looked down and tried to pretend they didn't notice that trouble was brewing.

James saw that look in Victor's eyes; he saw it once before when they were cornered by a man who was looking for them for the murder of his real father. Victor killed him because the man didn't protect his throat well enough and wasn't very quick. That's why he swallowed his protests at having his decision made for him. He wanted to warn Paul to back off right now, for his sake but found those words were stuck in his throat as well. Despite the fact that he took a life, and was living on his own with his brother he still wasn't good in situations that required you to be strong. And he cursed himself for it.

"One warning, _boy_, back off." Victor insulted, he didn't quite know why he had the desire to call the other kid who was his age a boy. Maybe it was meant to be just that. An insult. Victor growled lowly, it was meant to back up his warning.

"Don't call me a boy you jerk!" Paul snapped back and without warning Victor flew across the table and took a swipe at Paul savagely. Paul whose mutation wasn't all that spectacular nor was it really useful in a fight did what he could do to dodge as he nearly got cut more then once. For the first time, he felt what it was like to fear someone his age as he panicked and tried to run from Victor.

"Victor! No!" James yelled as he stood up at his side of the table before running around the table and trying to get Victor off of Paul and ended up getting pushed back and falling on his back hard before getting up and trying again.

* * *

Professor Xavier who was talking to Scott about his contradicting feelings towards the young Victor Creed stopped and stated,  
"Get to the cafeteria on the west side of the building. Paul is having a fight with Victor."

"Right…" Scott agreed and took off as quick as he could, he could tell Professor Xavier was following as well. Perhaps to stop the situation with his ability should he need to. Scott heard James yell,

"Victor! No!"

Cursing slightly he pushed himself faster and ended up nearly knocking a couple of kids over as he entered the cafeteria as the two kids were trying to escape the scene of the fight. Scott noticed a table was upturned and what used to be someone's half eaten lunch spilt on the floor. Glass shards were scattered as well and Scott made a mental note to never let kids use glass cups again. Though his attention was now on Victor who was choking Paul beneath him and James trying to pull Victor off of Paul. He noticed that James had blood on his sleeve along with the fact that his sleeves there were torn.

"Victor! Stop this! Please!" James pleaded as he felt him being removed from Victor and Paul by the one with weird glasses. He then watched as the man managed to restrain Victor well enough to force him to let go. He didn't see the other two adults who finally entered. The one with red hair, Jean, tended to Paul and the bald one in the weird chair stopped not to far from the over turned table. Eyeing everything in a calm manner.

"Jean, take Paul to the infirmary down the hall from here. James and Victor will be there shortly. After I talk with them about what happened here." Professor Xavier stated, he wasn't too fond that a fight like this broke out. It looked like Victor was going to kill Paul. He expected it from Victor when he's grown up, but when he was a child too nearly caught him off guard. It made him wonder if there was any hope for the man at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 6**

James watched the entire scene in a stunned state, faintly he wondered if Victor had this reaction that night he killed their father. His eyes turned to the man wearing weird glasses, he couldn't tell whether or not he hated the man or simply considered him an annoyance. James didn't know where that thought came from; instead he finally snapped himself out of his stunned state and forced his way between his brother and the man.

All the while, ignoring the dull ache of an already healed arm. Faintly he wondered how he could ignore it so well, it was almost like pain meant nothing to him. Once satisfied that the man no longer had his hands on Victor he noticed that his other arm was cut as well, most likely accident and his fault for not watching what he was doing.

"Victor…" James pleaded as he kept between the two, watching as Victor fought to get control with himself. It was an obvious struggle for a good few minutes and faintly found himself wondering if it'll ever get worse or better. He hoped better.

"I hurt you…" Victor whispered, he hated himself for it. He was the older brother who was suppose to be protecting his little brother, and yet he just hurt his little brother. He watched as James smiled at him before shaking his head 'no'.

"It's fine. You didn't hurt me. I was jus' worried…" James corrected, and to him it was the truth. He didn't really care about the fact that he had dull aches that were ebbing away steadily or the fact that his own blood stained the shirt he was wearing or that his blood still painted the tips of Victor's claws.

"You don't have to worry James." Victor said with finality, ending their small conversation there. Seeing no need for it to go further.

Victor turned his attention to the man in the weird chair and the damned man who was restraining him moments ago before James helped him out of it. He didn't have to see the man's eyes to know that he was being glared at. So he glared back, with venom a child shouldn't possess.

"What happened?" Professor Xavier asked, successfully getting everyone's attention and taking it away from unspoken anger and a grudge that Victor wasn't aware of. Yet.

"_Paul_… and his little _friends_ were plotting against _my_ little brother. Wanting to humiliate him… Words were exchanged and I taught the _boy_ a lesson. If he learnt it, that's up the him." Victor answered, spitting out Paul's name and the word 'friends' with disgust. They just didn't understand from Victor's perspective, what else was he suppose to do? They were going to hurt his little brother, no one was allowed to hurt him.

"But that doesn't give you the right to attack him." Scott found himself stating, he hide the distrust and the anger he thought he long buried from his voice while addressing the younger version of the infamous Victor Creed also known as Sabretooth for good reason. The man was ruthless and showed absolutely no mercy and from what they can tell no caring for the harm he has done as well.

"_I_ gave him chances to back off! _I_ told him to go away! _He_ didn't!" Victor snarled, clutching his fists tightly. Ignoring the fact that blood leaked from his palm, running down between clutched fingers as his claws pierced his skin.

Before Scott could say something more, Professor Xavier spoke up,  
"Perhaps. But that won't be tolerated in this school. If you have a problem with someone, either talk it out amongst yourself or seek help." His answer to that was a snort of disagreement from Victor.

"Are we in trouble?" James asked, he felt a need to get that question out in the open. Because from where he was standing it sure looked like they were in trouble.

"Victor is in some trouble. But don't worry about that, nothing's going to happen to him. Or to you." Professor Xavier answered, nearly sensing the need to not treat the boys harshly due to the fact that it could end up worse for both their psyche.

"Why?! He was going to hurt James! What else was I going to do! I'm the older brother! I should be able and allowed to protect my little brother from anyone or anything!" Victor snarled angrily, taking a stiff defensive posture a child takes on when angry. Not loosening his fists any. He refused to make eye contact with anyone right now. For the first time in a long time he felt the faint temptation to cry, he just wanted to protect his little brother. He didn't truly understand that he gone about it the wrong way. How could he when all he truly understood was to use a more aggressive approach to everything and any possible threat?

Professor Xavier found himself cursing his chair because of how uncooperative it could be. Especially when he felt the need to get near a child like Victor. At this very moment, he could see a broken boy rather then the threat he will pose when full grown. That didn't change the fact that he nearly choked Paul to death and now Professor Xavier was questioning his judgment call when it came to putting the two boys with other children. And there goes the problem of keeping them occupied until Eric contacts him so they could talk.

"Victor. I understand that you were only trying to protect your little brother. But you have to believe me when I say there's other ways to do that." Professor Xavier said calmly, choosing his words carefully so he didn't upset the boy further. He already saw that an angry Victor even when a child could pose a bit of a problem.

"Like what?!" Victor angrily snapped, glaring into Professor Xavier's eyes. Daring an answer out of him, and suspecting that he would get one.

"Like, coming to get me. Or Scott or any of the other adults here. Even some of the older students here." Professor Xavier explained calmly with silent confidence in his words.

"They won't help… no one can." Victor whispered to himself more then anything. With that he meant about how life is for them, what they are and what they have to go through on a daily basis. He had neither faith nor trust that the man in the wheel chair or the others could help him or James.

All the while James watched quietly, just standing there. He knew that this conversation was between his older brother and the man in the weird chair. He found himself hoping that Victor would be okay. He understood full well that his brother was under a lot of stress.

"I'm sure I can, if you give me the chance to. Now. If you two fallow me, I'll take you two to the infirmary and James can get another shirt." Professor Xavier stated, making sure Victor was making eye contact with him so he could see that there was no deception.

Making a sound Victor just muttered, "Whatever." He still didn't believe the bald man. Frowning he had to figure out the man's name. Something about him seemed familiar, and for some reason he felt some form of anger and a sense that the man was an enemy and other emotions that he couldn't understand completely due to his mind being everywhere at once it seemed like. He looked towards James who was watching him with concern in his eyes. Victor found himself both pleased by that and inwardly flinching.

James noticed that the man in the weird chair turned and left the room, waiting outside for them. He looked back towards Victor to see what they were going to do.

"Come on…" Victor stated, pulling James by the wrist as he walked around the fallen table and out the door. At least these doors were normal. Outside in the halls there was more kids now as they moved to either different destinations or wherever, Victor didn't care. As long as they didn't come near him or his brother then they could run around naked for all he cared.

James followed quickly due to not having a choice being that he was being pulled along again. The halls were crowded, he didn't know why but he didn't like that. Almost like he preferred to be alone, which by all accounts was odd because James used to like people until they started to scorn him for being himself and scorn his brother for being himself too. People hated them, James knew it was because they were different but that didn't help him understand. He thanked the fact that they got to another room quickly. The other boy who was being choked by Victor, Paul, was already getting ready to leave the room. James watched as he kept his space. The other boy was afraid.

Victor noted the fear and couldn't stop himself but smirking, it meant that the idiot learnt his lesson and won't bother him or his little brother again. So long as James did what he was told and didn't leave his side. Victor looked around and noticed a couple of beds and two cabinets where he figured they kept the material stuff that was required in rooms like this. There wasn't anything special from what he saw. The woman who was in there already was none other then the one who was called Jean.

"I'll leave these two with you for now Jean." Professor Xavier stated calmly, making sure to tell her mentally, 'Don't let them out of your sight.'

Jean merely nodded at both and turned to the children with a smile and said,  
"You two can sit down on the bed. I'll just give you two a quick check up and James a new shirt." Victor complied while glaring at her, not noticing that James stared at her in a more curious note.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** This chapter is reasonably unbeta'ed.

And to my anonymous reviewer "lol" about seeing a mad Wolverine. That'll eventually happen. Not quite sure when I'll be able to fit that in. Thank you for your review. And to everyone else who was kind enough to drop a review for all the chapters up to this one and hopefully this chapter as well.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 7**

James looked from Victor who was glaring back to Jean. He wondered what she did to upset Victor. Brushing it off as his brother being emotional like usual James waited as patiently as he could for the shirt as she looked through a closet drawer where extra sweaters and shirts are kept for emergencies. Looking around the room he saw a weird shaped thing on the desk. He knew he was told that he should stay close to Victor. In the same room counted right?

Debating inwardly until he came up with a conclusion, being in the same room counted. Without any word or warning he hopped off the bed and quickly walked over to the desk. Sitting in the chair for a moment he looked around the desk, he didn't realize Jean who was now standing near the closet with a shirtsleeve shirt in her hands was watching him. Picking up the weird object he looked at it for a moment. It had buttons and a flat surface. Looking closer he noticed that each number on the button had three letters on it as well.

"Weird…" James mumbled as he used his index finger to push number one. Immediately it made a noise that startled him. He didn't see that Victor was coming closer as well, most likely curios as well. James pushed another button that had a small green picture of something just as weird as the thing he held on it. Pushing it without thinking it started to make more noise, which made him drop it in his lap. Collecting himself he picked it up again only to have it talk to him,

"Hello? Jean, is that you?"

James recognized that voice. It was the man in weird glasses. James dropped it onto the floor and moved away, which forced the chair he was on to fall back startling James even more. Claws were out and he was at a defensive. He heard growling and looked up and noticed his brother took nearly the same defensive posture, claws out as well.

Jean couldn't stop herself at this point; she let out a chuckle at the situation. Scott's voice could be heard asking if everything's okay. Jean had to hurry up and pick her phone up before Scott worried too much.

"It's okay Scott. I think our two guests are past the initial shock phase that they were in when we first got them here. Now they're in a more curious phase. Well, James is anyways." Jean explained, she watched as both boys slowly put away their claws though James was standing on the same side of the desk Victor was. Watching her cautiously she noted. Or more like the phone that she held to her ear. Scott replied with a calm,  
"Okay then. Professor Xavier and I are going out. We managed to contact Magneto." With that she hung up and her expression turned serious as she sensed what was going on with the young Victor. She felt a lot of concern for the young boy. Shaking her head inwardly she reminded herself that Victor was by no means a boy technically speaking.

Victor growled, he felt his claws lengthen at the tip of each finger. Scott. That was the name of the man who manhandled his little brother as well as had the audacity to restrain him. No one restrains him like that! He refused to be weak like that, so that he could be restrained easily enough. He had to have his brother's help, and he wholly believed that he should be strong enough to not need anyone's help! Victor felt it again a quickly becoming popular emotion with him. Rage. He felt it many times in his life so far to a point where it was becoming a natural emotion for him. Victor couldn't help himself though, he just felt angry sometimes. And this Scott guy, seemed like a good person to take it out on.

"Black magic…" James muttered not noticing his brother's worsening mood at the moment. Instead he made his way over to Jean who had the extra shirt.

"It's not black magic. See, it's a phone. These buttons let me phone people. Like you did by accident." Jean explained, showing the phone off as she did. James listened eagerly; after all he always did like to learn new things.

"Oh… Who was the guy in the… phone?" James noted what she said and then had to ask the question that was slightly bothering him, he had to put names to the faces and voices that he met so far.

"That was Scott Summers, he wasn't in the phone. He has one to, so he answered his by pushing this button and talking into it." Jean explained as she indicated what was used to answer the phone.

Victor pushed down his own emotions for the moment, he found himself curious to a point about the object the woman was explaining. Looking her over, he decided that he didn't like her at all. But then again, he doesn't like anyone other then James. But that was different they were brothers.

"You and… Scott Summers involved or something?" Victor asked, not out of curiosity. If anything his instinct told him to learn what he can, after all you do that in every situation you're in and every place you're staying. It can mean the difference between life and death. When she looked at him after his question it felt like his mind was tingling. Like someone took a feather to it. Frowning he wondered what that was, he didn't like it at all and noted that it made him feel vulnerable. He didn't like feeling vulnerable, it made him feel weak. And one thing he wasn't was weak. Even at his age.

Jean read his mind; she couldn't go deep into his thoughts like the Professor could. She needed to be closer so she could focus more but this'll have to do. What she noted wasn't all that good in her perspective. And she was going to have to get Professor Xavier to take another look. It would seem that the young boy, Victor considered them possible enemies.

"Yes." Jean answered honestly, keeping tabs on Victor and forgetting about James who seemed to be more interested with something else altogether at the moment. He moved off out of her line of sight. But that was fine; she knew where he was the entire time.

"You love him." Victor asked, uncaring on what her answer was going to be. At this point, Scott was an enemy and he was busy figuring out if she was one too.

"Yes… I'm not your enemy Victor." Jean said calmly, she couldn't help but think that Victor had personality problems even as a child. She wondered briefly on how come Logan turned out different then Victor since they practically came from the same place. Though she already knew that just because you're related or in the same situation means that you'll turn out the same, sometimes but not always. And with Logan and Victor it was clear to her.

Before Victor could make a remark to determine his next moves and his conclusion he noticed something. His brother was missing.

"Where's James… I told him not to leave my side… Damn, I'm gonna kick his ass." Victor mumbled, though his threat wasn't hollow there wasn't malice there. Just a lot of annoyance and frustration.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hopefully this chapter is good XD and it isn't beta'ed but I did go over it, so hopefully I caught everything. And thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and previous. Especially StarGirl5000, you're a big help with the PM you sent and your reviews. Especially with giving me the heads up that I was getting repetitive. So hopefully I managed to put a stop to that. And this chapter was the result of me being way too bored for my own good and lack of sleep. XD So sorry if I got the characters OOC a bit too much in this chapter -.-

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 8**

James made quick pace down the hallway, he cursed himself for his need to explore. He knew Victor would be angry, but it's not like he'll get into trouble or anything. So he didn't really see the problem with it at the moment. And he knew he could defend himself should he need too. Though he didn't do so well against a deer a couple of weeks ago. His back still hurt with the thought of being thrown off of it. He got into trouble with Victor then too. But he understood why though, they went hungry that day because of his screw up. Cringing at that he turned down another hallway, a small thought told him to go back but he ignored it and kept wandering around.

Everything was weird! He saw a kid floating weird shaped things, making them fly. They looked like arrows made out of paper. He gawked at the sight before continuing on. Until he discovered an empty room with a large black box with glass on one side. Frowning he entered the room and stared at it, he saw his reflection, leaning closer he looked at himself. It's been some time since he really looked at himself in a mirror or even the reflection of water. He looked clean, but his hair was messy and untamed. He wished he had a brush or a comb or something to tame it a little. One thing was standing out at him, his eyes were still his eyes but they changed at some point since he and Victor's been on their own. They looked closer to the eyes of an adult, not that he understood what that meant.

His eyes lowered from his reflection to the bottom of the box like thing, buttons of sorts. He frowned, reading on that said on and off he figured whatever it was that's how you get it to work. So cautiously he pushed the button. Immediately the glass lit up with a picture of sorts and words. The sound made him jump back and make fists, claws making a quick appearance next. He watched it cautiously as a person in the box continued saying what was on. Whatever that meant.

Scrutinizing it he mumbled to himself, "What about anti-mutant riots… What the hell's going on in this world…"

Despite the slight shaky feeling in his legs he pushed himself closer to the box with moving pictures and sound. Now he was watching as people moved around a body and the area around it. He caught the word mutant, which made him listen closer to the words.

"Onto other news. Police have a mutant who goes by the name John Allerdyce also known as Pyro in custody for the murder of an important bureaucrat who is in charge of…"

"What are you doing in here?" A woman asked, startling James slightly as he missed the rest of what the woman on the box was saying.

James mind was more on what was being said; already he could tell by the woman's voice she had a dislike for mutants. But her presence was more of a distraction then he thought it would be, so when he looked more at the woman he was startled by her appearance, yes she was pretty as well. But it was her hair and eyes that caught his attention. He never saw a black woman with white hair and blue eyes before. Gawking at her he noticed her letting out a smile before approaching him. Turning the box off cutting off the rest of what the woman in the box was saying.

"You have white hair…" James said slowly, unsure if he should be saying that. But the smile on the woman's face never faltered any, so he figured that it was okay. But still, he never saw a black woman with white hair before. Grey hair once, but not white.

"Yes, and you have claws. Now put those away." She said kindly, kneeling slightly so she was eye level with him. She was just speaking with the Professor and getting informed on what was going on with Logan and Sabretooth. She had to see it herself, so she was heading to the infirmary where Scott told her where they were before Scott left with the Professor to speak to Magneto. That was about the time when she by chance spotted the younger of the two in an empty classroom watching news. She didn't need him to be subjected to what's going on. Despite everything they've done, people were still resisting and seemingly not giving up their hatred and distrust of mutants. It saddened her a great deal to know that.

James blushed lightly as she got closer to him, he wasn't used to getting attention from pretty ladies who wasn't his mother. At the thought of his mother he felt his heart squeeze tightly until he pushed that thought away. Instead he looked down and noticed his claws where still out. Loosening up his hands he watched as they quickly slipped inside. He looked up for a moment and noticed that she was slightly distracted before paying more attention to him with a simple look.

"We have to go back to the infirmary. Jean and your brother are wondering where you are." She said before adding, "I'm Ororo Munroe, what's your name?"

"James…" James answered, wondering how she knew. He watched as she stood up and marveled at the fact that she was possibly taller then his mother. Even by a little, he wasn't too sure though. One thing was for sure; he liked her for some reason. Immediately considered her a friend. Frowning inwardly he wondered why he considered her a friend and that he was jealous at the guy with glasses when it came to Jean. He liked her too! Without thinking he followed after her and headed back into the direction of where he came from.

Half way there he couldn't help but ask her, "Do I know you… I keep getting a feeling that I know you?" He frowned while looking to the ground, trying to think hard on whether or not if he knew her. A conversation came into his mind, he wasn't sure if it was him talking to her or what.

"_You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?" _

"_At least I've chosen a side."_

"Not that I remember, you just got here." Ororo answered with a smile, she'll have to mention what he asked to Jean and the Professor later. It seems like it would be important for the two to know. As soon as they arrived the boy in the room came at James and grabbed him by the collar aggressively.

"I told you not to leave my side! What the hell where you thinking." A growl rumbled as Victor said that, he knew he was probably frightening his little brother. But due to the fact that they were in a weird place, his little brother had to understand that his word goes!

"I didn't go far! And it's not like there's any threats here!" James protested as he struggled lightly, not putting any serious attempts to get out of his grip. But the look that was starting to show in Victor's eyes told him to get out of this hold.

"You don't know that!" Victor stated in a snarl, he felt himself getting angrier and with the fact that he was worried made him angrier. It wasn't good for both him and James. He knew he was capable of hurting James, so he silently wished for James to back off so he could calm down. To submit at this point.

"Yes I do!" James snapped back, struggling against Victor's hold. He felt the need to fight back, and the pain in his wrists and hands told him he was probably willing to use lethal force to do it. It made him feel guilty for that. He didn't want to use that sort of force on Victor. They were brothers.

"No. You don't! Dammit James… You runt! How dare you…" Victor growled, shaking his little brother slightly. Ignoring the woman who was now fighting with his grip to get him to let go of James. She was pretty tough too; she nearly got one of his hands loose before he re-secured it tightly. It made sense to call him a runt, after all James was physically smaller then him and younger then him.

"Jean help me!" Ororo demanded as she struggled to get Victor's grip off one part of James's shirt that's fisted in Victor's grip. In the corner of Ororo's eyes she saw Jean hold out her hand and with that the two nearly flew apart. Both floating in the air. Struggling against an unseen restraint.

"Better?" Jean asked, slight nervous humor in her voice. She sensed the urges in Victor and it scared her with the fact that even at a young age Victor was violent. Though she wondered if that was because technically Victor was an adult not a child.

"Yes, you can put them down now. I can handle them." Ororo stated she knew they wouldn't get into a fight now. Or at least, she hoped not.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** So, how'd you like this chapter? And the quote that I have in there:

"_You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?" _

"_At least I've chosen a side."_

How'd I get that? I was going on memory, and it's been at least a few weeks since I watched the first movie. If I got it wrong, can you let me know what the proper words are so I can fix it. This chapter is reasonably unbeta'ed too XD

And thank you for the reviews XD I just love reading them!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ororo like she said, managed to keep them separated but at this point. Sighing despite herself she managed to get them both to sit down on opposite sides of the room. She looked at Jean who was staring at Victor who was trying to stare her down. Ororo made up her mind; she didn't want Victor around the other children at all. Hopefully the professor will agree. The young boy was too violent at the moment, and to easy to set off and could possibly be a threat to others as well as himself.

"Okay you two. There's no need for this sort of behavior within this school. I understand, that you Victor told James not to leave your sight. But you have to understand that there isn't anyone here that will harm him seriously. And you James, you need to quite instigating trouble with Victor. Even if it's simply to ignore. Next time you make sure he knows so he doesn't start worrying about you. Understood." Ororo said firmly, she made sure she didn't favor one over the other because of the trouble that could cause.

Victor snarled at the black woman with white hair, he didn't know her name. How dare her give him trouble for what is his right! To verbally discipline _his_ little brother! Though what pissed him off even more was that she separated them. If a fight was going to break out, then so be it. The runt had to learn whose boss. Who's the alpha. She should have minded her own business. Looking over at his brother who was fiddling with his shirt he found that he still wanted to fight him. Wanted to tear a strip out of him for his disobedience. _He's my brother! I shouldn't… I shouldn't be wanting that… He. He just made a mistake. That's all it was…_ Victor thought angrily, this time the anger was directed at himself instead of the woman who was speaking to the one called Jean or more importantly his brother. Shaking his head visibly he hopped off his chair and walked over to his brother.

James was bothered he couldn't explain it. When his brother had a hold of his collar of his shirt he felt confronted rather then Victor just giving him an ear full. So he reacted in a way he never reacted before. He was fully prepared to fight back. Like it was instinct to fight when someone confronts him, or threatens him in any way. He never had that feeling before, the only close feeling he had was when his real father killed his fake father. But then he just wanted him to pay, he wanted the man dead. It was like everything in him screamed out for retribution and worse of all, blood. _Its like… like I don't know myself._ James thought as he frowned at his feet. In the corner of his eye he saw Victor approaching him. There was no aggression in his movements James couldn't help but note. So he looked up, making eye contact with Victor. But not challenging him in any way.

Once Victor was right beside his brother, the two women haven't noticed yet, Victor sighed and stated quietly, "You shouldn't have walked off like that…"

"I didn't mean to worry you… I know I did… It's just I wanted to see more of this place. And plus, it's a good thing I did… There's real crazy stuff happening in those box's with moving pictures." James whispered back. Figuring that it would be best that what they were saying was meant for only them.

"Like what?" Victor asked, satisfied that his point was caught well enough so they didn't have to continue talking about it.

"The bald guy said we're mutants right?" James asked, making sure he got his facts right and when he got an irritated get on with it nod from Victor he continued, "Well the lady in the box said that there was 'anti-mutants' riots going on right now. And a guy called Pryo or something stupid like that is in trouble for killing a guy…"

Victor thought about that for a moment, to him things seemed worse now then ever. He was planning on taking his brother away from this place but if what he said was true then where would they go? And where could he take both James and himself to be safe? Victor's thoughts were interrupted when James asked,  
"Because there's riots going on against mutants… Does… Does that mean they're doing that against us two?"

Victor sighed uncomfortably, why did his brother have to have questions about everything all the time? Before he could answer in any way both women approached them.

"Hi, I'm Ororo Munroe just in case you need to ask me anything." Ororo said kindly, towards Victor.

"She's a nice lady." James whispered to Victor, feeling like he was filling him in on an important secret despite the fact that both women could hear him fine. Victor just had an annoyed shut up look on his face at that, he truly didn't care if James thought she was nice or not. To him she was a possible threat. How much, he wasn't sure. But he was certain he would find out soon. Especially when they try to escape this place.

"I don't need anything from you…" Victor complained stubbornly before he looked up defiantly and stated, "What do you two want with us."

"Right now, nothing. We'll keep you two here until Professor Xavier gets back." Jean stated calmly.

"Who's that?" James asked curiosity clearly heard in his voice while Victor as well listened for the answer, obviously wanting to know as well. But not out of curiosity.

"The one in the wheel chair. He's the one who informed you two about being mutants." Ororo answered calmly, she figured that he would have introduced himself by now. Though it wasn't too much of a guess that the two boys didn't catch his name due to everything that's been going on.

"Oh! The bald guy in the weird chair!" James blurted out, he didn't actually mean to say that but he did and now he watched as both women either laughed or chuckled to themselves. Obviously at his expense. Huffing lightly he fisted his hands into the pockets of his borrowed pants stubbornly while glaring at them for laughing at him.

"That's not funny…" James grumbled, trying to ignore the amused expression that made it's way onto Victor's face. Though he was secretly pleased that his brother was at least amused by something. It was better then being grumpy all the time.

* * *

Scott drove into a parking lot near a park, Professor Xavier sitting in the back. It was specifically designed for him to remain in his wheel chair while in the car. Making exiting easier for him. Professor Xavier made a mental note to thank the designer later, this car made getting around for him a lot easier then loading and unloading his wheelchair into a back compartment while he was stuck relying on someone else to assist him somewhat in order to get into his own car. Now all he had to do was have a car designed so he could drive. Smiling at that thought he noted that Eric was already sitting at the chess table waiting for him. Looking around he didn't need his ability to know that Mystic wasn't too far off in another form.

"Why a park?" Scott mused out loud, knowing it was rather pointless. After all, his mind was virtually open to the man should he choose to read it. But thanks to understandings and the trust between them the professor asks permission to read first. Unless situations call for it.

"Before when Eric and I were on the same side, we came here a lot to play chess. And debate like we always do. You don't quite remember, you were always at the school or spending time with Jean and your friends. And I suspect that because it's an open space it's easier to map out everything that needs to be." Professor Xavier stated calmly. Coming to a stop Professor Xavier prepared to exit the car, it wasn't the quickest exit. Bugs in the programming still had to be worked out.

But soon enough he was wheeling his way towards the chess table where he noted that chess pieces moved on their own to their proper places. A new game to be started between them. Smirking Professor Xavier couldn't help but fondly note that Eric always had a thing for a good chess game. It was a trait they both shared.

"Charles Xavier, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric mocked, he knew very well why they were meeting. The mishap that happened in the Brotherhood and X-Men's clash. He actually didn't mean for both to be struck, and yet to his amazement it worked perfectly. Even the metal that coated Wolverine's bones was missing. He wondered faintly that when, if, it was reversed would the man get his metal back?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After their greetings Professor Xavier remained across from Eric, a silent chess game going on while waiting for one to answer the unasked question. Of what happened. No thoughts were uttered with the intentions of being heard. Or voices spoken out loud to cut the silence in half. Until the first bishop was captured by Eric.

"I need to know what happened during the fight. What mutant done this to the two of them." Professor Xavier stated, he knew full well that Eric knew and understood what happened. Possibly even provoked it into happening, he couldn't be too sure without reading Eric's mind. Which was an impossible feat, thanks to the helmet he's currently wearing. And getting odd looks for from other occupants of this park.

"Come now Charles, surely your precious X-Men told you what happened." Eric taunted calmly, moving a pawn foreword one space. Sacrificing it for another move soon to come.

"They did, but they didn't know about the mutant who you used to do this." Professor Xavier stated, shrugging off the taunt with practiced perfection. After all, he dealt with Eric more then once, and has become familiar with how to ignore his taunts. Though that didn't stop him from feeling like his patients were wearing thin, concern for a member of his X-Man running its course.

"I didn't use, he required a purpose. I gave him one, everything he did. Was done on his free will, and on his whims." Eric corrected, he knew his old friend well enough to know that his patients were wearing thin. He wondered faintly how long will it take in order for Charles to snap at him.

"Damn it Eric. I need to know, I need to have it reversed before it becomes either permanent or damaging to the both of their minds." Professor Xavier exclaimed, taking his attention off the chessboard and to the man sitting across from him.

"I can understand your concern for Wolverine. But your concern for our dear friend Victor Creed is confusing to say the least." Eric stated while keeping his attention on the chessboard. He couldn't help but snicker inwardly at the fact that it didn't take very long for his old friends patience to run out.

"Just as much as you're willing to have him in your Brotherhood. After all, didn't you want him dead for helping Stryker capture mutant children?" Professor Xavier stated, keeping his eyes on Eric's face. Reading it much as much as possible. And the emotions he saw flicker there told him exactly what he needed to know, and wondered to himself if he would allow him to do what he most likely will do one day.

"He has his uses." Eric stated, that was all he was going to say on the subject. Truth was, when Victor Creed's uses run out there was only one thing to do to the beast of a man. It was to put him down permanently.

"Eric. I need to know where this mutant is." Professor Xavier stated as calmly as he could. He swore that this conversation was going around in circles and it was getting rather irritating.

Without any hesitation, Eric stood up and prepared to walk away but first one last thing to say, "Perhaps you should have been looking for the mutant, and not me. Old Friend. After the fight, he ran. Possibly being frightened by the whole thing. I don't know where he is nor am I going to go looking for him."

Professor Xavier remained where he was as he watched as Eric walked away; a woman dressed rather classy joined his side. He knew it was the truth, and frowned at that. He mused on how Eric was right, and how careless of himself for not doing just that. He didn't speak those thoughts though; instead he silently headed towards the car. Scott was equally quiet as he got up from a bench he was on and followed after the Professor.

* * *

James recovered from being laughed at and muttered something about being hungry still. After all, he never finished his lunch thanks to Paul and his brother. Ororo smiled, she couldn't help herself though. He was so cute as a kid.

"So am I." Victor stated, it wasn't that he didn't eat his lunch due to the fact that he did. He just simply was hungry still and he figured that it was for food.

"Okay, I'll get you two something to eat." Ororo stated before wondering when the Professor and Scott would get back. Because they needed some help, Jean can't teach a class and look after the two feral boys by herself. With that, she left Jean with the two boys who were calmer then before.

She couldn't help but muse to herself about everything she learnt so far about the two boys. And a part of her doubted that separating them was a good idea. Sure they were getting along with each other just fine now, but what's to stop their next clash from being worse then this one would have been?

James went back to exploring the room, a way to distract his mind from the rumbling in his stomach from his hunger. Looking through the drawers of the desk that was in the room he found an odd looking thing. Picking it up and on a whim he squeezed it. It made an odd clicking noise, and when he released the pressure he put on it he noticed bent metal. Clicking in his mind he noted it to be some sort of stapler. Nothing like the one he saw once before he and Victor was on their own. It was bigger too! Playing with it further, he found that the bottom half came down. Which was something then the one he saw before couldn't do.

Snickering to himself he put it against the desk and pushed. Successfully stapling a staple into it. Smiling to himself he kept it up until there was a lot of staples covering the top of the desk. Some of the staples didn't go in properly though, which was upsetting but James quickly shrugged it off and kept it up.

Jean finally noticed the damage done to her desk by one curious boy. Thanks to how much practice she had with other children, she kept her face neutral as she approached the desk. Surveying the damage a bit more before holding her hand out and saying,

"Give me the stapler."

James hesitated for a moment before sulking while giving back has new toy. It was fine though; there were other things he could get a hold of. Like the flat thing with a bunch of numbers on it. He didn't know what that was, but it looked neat. Unfortunately the drawer was closed before he could grab it.

Victor watched the whole thing, coldly. He didn't like that she was telling him what to do. And he didn't like that James listened even more. Frowning slightly he pushed it down when the other woman with the food re-entered, Ororo he noted her to be. Whipping away his frown he approached her. She gave him his food and then James. He didn't thank her, not like James did. She smiled on James for that, not that he cared. Sitting on a spare chair that was in the room he set the plat down on his lap and quickly devoured what was on it. He noted that James quickly ate his food as well, at least he won't be hungry and Victor won't have to listen to him complain.

"What are you guys going to do to us?" Victor asked, he needed to know what they would say. And further more, he wanted to know if it was possible for him to see through their disguises of kind façade's. James obviously couldn't, so it was up to him.

"We aren't going to do anything to you." Ororo stated confidently, but she could tell that the young version of Sabretooth doubted her by the skeptical look he just gave her before putting his plate down on the desk where he noticed the damage done to it. Snickering at that Victor merely watched them cautiously. He frowned inwardly though; his hunger wasn't solved which helped him conclude that it wasn't food that he was hungry for.

Looking over at a seemingly oblivious James he noted will he grimaced slightly that he still wanted to fight with his little brother. _Is that what I'm hungry for?_ Victor thought to himself, he knew it was though. He could almost sense that he was right. His confirmation of that came with a hallucination of him fighting with someone else who had claws much like James. Only difference was that those claws were metal. Shaking his head slightly he couldn't help but still almost taste the fight in his mouth. His body for a moment felt like he was about to spring forward in an attack. But he held himself off as James's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Victor? Are you okay?" James asked cautiously, he was worried. It was that look again, but worse this time. James couldn't understand what was going on in his brother's head in order for him to act like that, but it worried him and in truth made him frightened for his older brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Victor looked up, finally able to truly focus on the present and James's question. Nodding confidently he just pulled James with him back to the bed they were originally sitting on and simply waited for the next move to be made. After all, it would serve them best if he was simply patient and waited for the right moment to leave. And the look he was getting from Jean only confirmed his wanting to leave. He could practically smell her distrust of him and the look in her eyes told him she was suspicious. Faintly he wondered if she knew what his plans are. After all, for all he knew she wasn't like the Xavier guy was she?

James just watched his brother for a moment and then noted Jean's look. Grimacing he wondered if he was the cause of her serious expression or if Victor was the cause of it. Victor tended to cause a lot of trouble due to his lack of trust in people and inability to get along with locals. Not that James could talk; he had the same lack of trust in people. But he couldn't help himself here, he seriously thought that these people where trustworthy. Everything in him seemed to say that they were friends rather then enemies or people to be suspicious of.

Jean made a mental note to herself to speak with the Professor about everything she's either felt or feeling in Victor Creed. It was more serious then she previously thought to be merely a wounded boy's uneasiness but now she knew that the traits found in him when an adult where still there, submerged mostly. But they're enough to be worrisome. _Perhaps I should allow The Professor full access to these memories so he can see what I seen and feel what I felt today._ Jean thought to herself as she put the two plates together and asked Ororo quietly to take them to the kitchen for her.

* * *

Professor Xavier remained quiet and contemplating as Scott drove equally quiet. The radio played quietly until it was interrupted by the news talking about another anti-mutant riot and a riot against them. Things were getting out of hand and quickly. Without a word Professor Xavier turned it off, he heard about it enough from the television in the mornings and evening. Not to mention even without using his abilities he can sense the tension outside of the car.

Though his attention was caught when he sensed the mutant they were looking for. Smiling he simply said,  
"Scott turn left. I found him."

"Already? Here I thought we'd have to send the whole team out to fetch him so he could right the wrongs that are causing trouble at the mansion." Scott muttered, suppressing his displeasure of the situation and the emotions that would take hold of him if he weren't careful when it came to the boys. Mainly Victor Creed.

"No, if we could get him to come with us peacefully then all the better." Professor Xavier stated calmly before deciding that this was the only time he would get alone with Scott and thus it would be the best time to speak to him about Victor Creed's presence. Seemingly sensing that Scott frowned.

"Scott." Professor Xavier started; he seriously felt that this was for the best. Even after all this time, it was apparent to him that Scott didn't deal with what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it." Scott stated firmly, he knew it. And he hated that this conversation was being dug up now, and worse of all he knew that if Professor Xavier kept pushing he wouldn't be able to resist and talk about it. And it had nothing to do with the fact that his Professor was a psychic.

"It's better to talk to someone about what you're feeling rather then let it build up." Professor Xavier stated knowingly. He dealt with situations like this many times since the school opened and seen what happened when you let it build up. He just had to look at his old friend for the proof of what could happen.

"It's not building up. When he's gone then the feelings I'm feeling right now will be too." Scott stubbornly said, paying extra attention to the road in hopes of a distraction of where this conversation was going. Just getting close to talking about it dug up all the emotions he felt. The fear. The anger. The pain and worse of all the hate he felt because of everything that happened. And he didn't even know who let him out of the cage due to what was covering his eyes.

"Do you believe that?" When he got no answer other then tight lips and a tightened grip on the steering wheel he continued, "He's not the same person right now, right now he's just a child."

"Who happens to have the same instinct pretty much as his older counterpart." Scott stated almost childishly, not meaning to sound childish in any way but couldn't really help it nonetheless.

"Not quite. Right now, his main focus and the thing that is most important to him is his brother. Right now, he's not that person that…" Professor half agreed before trying to point out where Scott was wrong.

"Don't." Scott said as firmly as he could.

"Scott. I understand that…" Professor Xavier tried, keeping a calm persona so he could at least keep Scott come enough to focus on the road enough so they don't crash.

"No. You don't! You don't know what it's like to be chased down in your high school like an animal or what it's like to blow up a part of your high school all thanks to your mutation… You don't understand what it's like to hear that _monster_ taunt and mock people while they're locked away like animals! What it's like to hear them scream or cry because _he_ came out of nowhere to scare them and watch them squirm. We're lucky that he wasn't allowed to do anything else or who knows what he would have done! Damn it, Emma lost her sister thanks to _him_!" Scott said angrily, knuckles going white thanks to how tight he was holding the steering wheel. And nearly running a red light more then once since this conversation started.

"Emma. Lost her sister to a bullet. Not claws. Scott, although I may not have been in the exact position you where in. But I am fully aware of what it's like. But you have to give him something that he seems to be incapable of in this point of his life. Something that even Logan isn't truly capable of giving."

"And what is that?!" Scott snapped, he didn't want to admit it but he felt somewhat better due to the fact that he spoke about it and got some of it off his chest. Though he wasn't going to admit it to anyone. Though an afterthought told him that it was pointless in trying to hide it due to the fact that he was sitting in the same car as one of the most powerful psychics out there.

"Forgiveness." At Scott's disbelieving expression Professor Xavier explained, "In order for you to truly live, truly move on you must forgive him. Or else you'll always be that boy running in the halls of your school. You can't truly move on with your life and truly let yourself be the man that you have become."

"But…" Scott muttered tiredly, letting out a sigh to show just that. He wasn't doing anything exhausting, and yet this conversation seemed to take a lot out of him. Most of that went with the anger that was temporarily spent. For now, he wasn't too sure about later though when he had to see that boy again.

"I understand that it's hard Scott, it'll probably be the hardest thing in your life. But you must try, for your sake." Professor Xavier stated, thus ending their conversation right now. He wished he had cerebro with him, it made tracking mutants easier and they were too close to go back now. With a calm tone he simply said, "Please take a right at the next stop sign. That will take us in the general direction of the mutant."

No other words where uttered as they spent most of their day trying to track down a mutant. Professor Xavier merely kept it this way in order to give Scott a break from being at the mansion and clear his head from the emotions circling there. Not to mention, Professor Xavier didn't actually mind the ride and the change of pace.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** So, how was this chapter? I decided to have Professor Xavier and Scott to be the main characters in this chapter so I can hopefully successfully give a slight timeskip to later on in that day or perhaps night. Heh, night sounds like fun though XD

Anywho, let me know what you think about it thus far. I understand that it's probably dragged on the last few chapter, but there's a purpose for that. And the purpose was simply so I can keep myself both occupied and brainstorming on what I want to do with the characters. Now thanks to that, I have a good idea of the characters and the role they are or will be playing. Thank you for sticking with me despite the last couple of chapters (hopefully not including this one) seemed rather pointless to the plot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Night soon fell on New York and Professor Xavier and Scott decided that they should give up for the day and return home. After all, people are probably worried about them, if Jean's text messages were any form of implications.

Pulling into the garage they noticed that nothing was out of place, and Scott was still trying to get used to the fact that his motorcycle was still there and not being 'borrowed' by Logan in any way. As silent as most of their day has been, Professor Xavier and Scott entered the school. Noting with satisfaction that everything was still in one piece and quiet. So they both ended up heading their own ways to do their own thing and to think about how things went that day.

* * *

Victor sat on the bed in a room that smelt like smoke of sorts, he figured out that the smell was actually cigars. The bed and nearly everything in it smelt eerily like James though. James thought it was weird as well, but didn't care as much as Victor did. In fact he could easily find his brother sleeping in the middle of the bed. Earlier though he nearly freaked out at the fact that water can come through the metal pipes. He doesn't quite recall ever seeing things like this.

Silently thanking his instinct for guiding him through that instinct he ran his clawed hand through his now clean hair. Fighting hard with himself he tried to both stay awake and refused to find some form of comfort in this room. After all, if it smelt like James then it must be like a home of sorts. A possible home for them to stay. Growling lowly to himself he gripped the blanket he sat on, uncaring if it ripped any he furiously reminded himself that this wasn't a place to call home. He was going to create that for himself and his brother. By any means!

"Even… Even if I have to steal… Murder… And give up what makes me… one of them. _Human_… It'll be worth it in the end." Victor whispered to himself. Hell, he'd probably make a deal with the devil in order to do that. He spat the word human though. He didn't like them, and from what he's seen in his short life, there was nothing great about them. Nothing worth admiring, loving, and caring for. Sometimes, Victor liked to consider them the animals instead. After all, they can't adapt due to evolution. Not like he and James could.

Getting his wits about himself he inched his way towards James on the bed and shook him as gently as Victor could. Which sometimes wasn't all that gentle.

"James… Wake up." Victor quietly hissed. Nothing but a soft snore was heard. Snorting slightly he took the pillow out from under his head and hit him with it. Remembering that his brother could be a heavy sleeper sometimes. Something he had a feeling would change soon enough.

"James… James… James… Jimmy." Victor chanted quietly in irritation, he found himself liking the name Jimmy and swore that it was a name only he was allowed to call his little brother. Finally giving up with shaking and hitting with soft things he went into the bathroom and pinpointed a glass near the sink. Not bothering to turn on the light due to his ability to see fine without the light he filled it up with cold water and walked over to the bed. Climbing back onto it he poured it onto James's face.

That did the trick.

James was about to let out a scream at being startled awake when a hand covered his mouth. It was only Victor. Once that was confirmed he glared at his older brother, pushing the hand away from his mouth he quietly snapped,  
"What?"

"We have to go. Jimmy." Victor stated as he climbed off the bed and stood near it. Shoes still on his feet due to the fact that as soon as he was finished washing himself earlier he put them on. James didn't, he ended up making a game out of slipping and sliding around in socks until Victor put an end to it.

"Do we have to? So soon?" James whined, ignoring that he was called Jimmy. Something about it screamed familiar and normal. So he left it at that.

"Yes. Now come on." Victor confirmed impatiently as he stood half way to the door, pointing to the ground beside him where James should be instead of sitting in a bed a couple of sizes too big in Victor's perspective.

"But I like it here." James whispered emotionlessly, it hurt to leave. He was already attached to the place, but Victor. Victor was his brother, and brothers stick together like he said they do. So, staying by those guidelines he managed his way off the bed and put on his shoes. Not looking up in fear that his eyes would show that he was sad to leave this place. But he choose to be with his brother, after all in his childlike mind he couldn't imagine leaving his brothers side no matter the reasons showed why he might have to or should leave Victor's side.

"I know… But these people, they ain't… Aren't like us. They don't understand what it's like to be use. They say that they do, but they don't. Not really anyway." Victor explained, confident in his explanation. After all, from what he's seen these people don't have animals clawing at their minds like he and no doubt his little brother do. If the night their father was any implication.

Satisfied that James was coming with him he waited by the door before leading his brother out into the darkened hallways. Lights were very dim, but they didn't matter. Victor didn't need them anyway; he knew where he was going. Towards the place where he heard the loud noise earlier when they were first up at this level. Seeing a normal door in his way he opened it and lead James into the large room filled with odd things with wheels.

James looked around wide eyed, he couldn't see all that well but was able to tell that there was odd looking wagons in the room even in the dark. They didn't even have connections to hook up horses to them. James looked towards Victor who was heading towards a small one, he couldn't tell what color it was.

"Victor?" James asked, curiosity outweighing any natural reaction like caution or even fear.

"Shh… Follow me." Victor whispered as he figured out how to open the door. He wasn't sure what was compelling him to open the door, but for some reason he knew how to open the door. Hell, his instincts told him to use it in their escape. They'd get farther then they would on foot.

James didn't know what his brother was doing but he watched closely. He wondered if his brother knew how to work it too? Whatever it was.

"Victor… What are you doing?" James asked, stepping up close to the opening where Victor was sitting on the odd chair. He wondered faintly if Victor realized that he was too small to sit in that chair.

"Um… There's things on the wall over there… Keys from what I can tell. Bring them all to me will ya. And get into this thing, on that side." Victor stated, ignoring James's question completely and waited as his brother did just that, with skepticism.

Managing to sit in the seat next to Victor he marveled on the door that was still open, it was weird. Nothing like he's ever saw before. All the while Victor was trying to fit the keys into the weird thing near the wheel in front of Victor. Until he found the right one and it went in.

"Now what?" James asked as he watched as Victor threw the keys into the back area.

"Shut up." Victor snapped as he fought with the key until it turned and the thing they were in seemed to come to life and music of some sort started to play. Startling both boys until Victor hit the thing hard enough to silence the music.

"Why would someone sing about a baby hitting them one more time… or something like that?" James asked as he watched as his brother struggled some in order to put his feet on weird things of sorts. When he hit one it didn't do a thing. James looked at the stick next to them that had letters and a number three and put it on D unsure of what he really did.

"People are stupid." Victor explained confidently. Victor pressed on the other one and nearly fell back in the seat if not for his steady grip on the wheel thing that he accidentally turned one way and found out that it was how you control which way the thing went. Victor found it fun.

James pressed himself back into the seat; unsure of the object on his left was for. It had a red button that said press on it. All the while he noted with alarm that they were coming up to a wall and his crazy brother wasn't stopping this thing. Clutching his eyes closed he felt a tremor through the car as they apparently went right through it. In the back of his mind he wondered how they knew what to do with this thing. But here they were, driving over a lawn in a thing he confirmed now to be blue.

"Victor! That's a awfully hard looking wall we're heading too!" James declared as soon as he opened his eyes. Immediately noticing the brick wall that seemed to surround the entire property, keeping the world out. All James could think of at this moment was simple. _I don't want to die!_

"It won't turn! Why won't it turn or stop?! Hold on!" Victor snarled angrily as he fought hard to try to control a thing that was moving far too fast to control. Even for him, and he already knew he was stronger then most. Panic rose in his chest, panic for his own inability to control what happens next and panic for what might happen to his brother.

* * *

Professor Xavier headed towards the garage as quick as his chair would let him. Scott and Hank went ahead as soon as he sensed what was happening. And after he and Jean had their chat and a swapping of memories of sorts. He was truly worried about Victor's condition when it comes to his mind. He had a lot of work to do if he was to help Victor in any way before this thing was reversed.

By the time he reached the garage door he heard a loud crash and immediately concentrated to see what happened before Hank and Scott make it there. He could tell even without his ability that people where stirring thanks to the loud noise of the car crashing into the wall surrounding the school. With his ability he noted that although the two boys where alive they were in critical condition.

'Jean. Go and prepare the med lab! And hurry.' Professor Xavier told her through his and her mind. He could tell she was doing just that as soon as he told her to. Ororo ran by him, in a housecoat and her pajamas in a hurry. He could sense her concern easily enough as he could see it as she went by.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The last thing Victor remembered was being thrown through the window in front of him and hitting the wall with a loud crack that he swore was as loud as the sound the thing they were in made when it hit. He didn't have the focus or ability to see where his little brother landed or what happened to him. _My fault…_ Was the last thought he had as everything faded while blurred figures ran up to him and most likely his little brother.

With his consciousness fading came the first memory of a life he didn't recall living yet.

_He didn't need to think about it, nor did he give it much thought. Seeing that freak of nature, Weapon XI, about to kill his brother he had to intervene. Hitting the abomination with as much force that would kill a normal human, knocking both Weapon XI and James Logan over the edge. Victor let Weapon XI fall, and saved his brother from falling as well stating,  
_"_Nobody gets to kill you but me!"_

When Victor came too for the first of what promises to be many times before he's completely healed he found everything to be blurred and he couldn't focus all that well. Tasting his own blood he nearly wanted to panic, but being that he tasted it before he staved it off and deemed it as unimportant.

There were words, that much he was certain of. He couldn't tell what those words were but he knew it must have been serious due to the panic he smelt and heard. Faintly he tried to pick out his brothers scent, which was hard to do thanks to the fact of his inability to truly focus more then he already has. And that was enough to take up a lot of energy, forcing him back into a state of unconsciousness.

_Scratching a smiley face into the wood in front of him while he sat on a stool waiting for a confrontation he knew was coming. Smiling when he heard his name being called he turned his attention to the bartender, uttering a few things to him before turning his attention to the front door behind him. His little brother arrived, a thrill ran up his spin with the promise of a fight that would be no doubt worth his while instead of the minor fights he usually has on the assignments Stryker dared to send him on. With arrogant confidents he turned on his seat not yet getting up as he says mockingly,  
_"_Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." _

_The bartender said something, unimportant in which Victor simply ignored him. His attention was on one person only. His brother. _

"_Why." He heard his brother ask; anger and betrayed hurt could be heard mixed into one tone. Victor didn't care though, why should he? Standing up in his usual swagger of confidence he made sure to make himself as tall and threatening as possible. Any lesser man would have backed off there. _

"_Why? You don't call. You don't write. How else am I suppose to get your attention?" Victor taunted, and he knew that taunt would be all it takes to get the ball going. After all, who else knew how to goad and push James Logan into a fight so easily and quickly? And like he known the minute he spoke, they charged each other. _

Victor opened his eyes for what he hopes to be a for sure thing this time he managed to focus on the ceiling. It was the same ceiling that he first woke up when first coming here. Forcing himself to move his arm he noticed that it seemed to be held in something. Raising it weakly he noticed that white wrappings covered both arms snuggly. Groaning slightly he turned his head enough to catch sight of his little brother. Bandaged up and unconscious. His fault.

Growling dangerously he looked back to the ceiling angrily. He hated everything right now, all thanks to remembering everything. And with those memories comes their conflicting emotions. All that rage, betrayal and loyalty. The conflicting feelings between considering his little brother an enemy and family seemed to clash and made a bad headache even worse. Too weak to hold those emotions at bay or keep them in the spotlight of his attention it gave away to a hopeless emotion and dread.

Hopeless to change those facts, hopeless because his little brother who he promised to protect so long ago didn't remember their promise to each other. Hopeless because their past seemed to mean nothing at this point thanks to the circle they were stuck in as enemies now. Thanks to Stryker. Vietnam. The X-Men and the Brotherhood. And he hated all of that! Dread because there was little to no chance of changing it in any way. He can't change not now; after all he kills people without hesitation or mercy. Slaughters them on the drop of a dim, and to Victor it was perfectly normal. But the small voice in his head that was present due to him being in the form of a child told him to change it.

Victor squashed it down before forcing himself to drift off into a pained slumber. His own arrogant words rung in his mind,

"_Wake me when it's over." _

* * *

Professor Xavier remained outside of the med lab, alone. He opened his mind and saw the memories going through the boys heads. He made sure to strengthen that little voice whispering that things could be changed but much to his displeasure and irritation it was pushed down by Victor's conflicting emotions. He just hoped that his little tampering would work despite the fact that this goes against everything he's teaching his students and what he personally believes in. Especially when it comes to his own moral code.

Without any hesitation he headed upstairs, leaving Hank inside the med lab with the two slowly healing boys and went to oversee how the clean up was going. Rain was used to wash away the blood that was spilt thanks to the crash and Peter helped move the damaged car back into the garage where it'll either be discarded or Scott will use it as a stress reliever and attempt to fix it. Rogue and Kitty helped with the clean up as well, simply by picking up keys and scraps that was knocked off the car or left behind. Bobby was stuck keeping the kids inside and getting them back into bed along with Ororo's help.

Scott who pitched in where needed took a break when it reached closer to 1 am. He wondered how they're going to explain this one to the children in the morning. Yawning slightly he stood next to the Professor who was seemingly wide awake still.

"You should go get some rest Scott. The rest will be there in the morning." Professor Xavier stated, turning his attention to Scott. He already informed Rogue and Kitty that they too should go in and get some rest.

"What about you?" Scott asked, inwardly agreeing with the Professor about getting some rest.

"I will, shortly." Professor Xavier stated, leaving out the fact that Victor Creed once again seems to be Sabretooth rather then the boy he was earlier. It saddened him, because at the moment everything seems to point to his continuing down as a mutant who is both cruel and violent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The last thing James remembered was the fact that his brother couldn't stop the car from hitting a wall and the both of them taking a one-way ticket through the window. The only thing running through his mind before he lost consciousness was his concern for his older brother, and seeing that all too telling liquid red only fuelled his concern.

One thing was for sure; he never expected that his mind would be assaulted by memories long forgotten in his unconscious state. The first was only words in a swirl of darkness. The emotions were all too clear though. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal.

_My whole life, I've felt like an animal - but I've ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am. But that will never happen again._

His unconscious mind was still incapable of putting his memories straight still. Time. People. Places. The emotions that he felt along with remembered words were correct. They just had to be!

James didn't understand why he said those words, or why he was feeling the things that he did as he briefly woke up. His head though, he noted, was clearing up and fast. Apart of him was always faintly aware that his mind felt fogged, but never paid any mind to it when he first woke up here, he figured that was normal because he woke up somewhere weird but now, he wasn't too sure.

"Victor…" He muttered, he knew he wanted to know where his brother was but couldn't vocalize more then that. His voice hurt just as much as the rest of his body. Twitching lightly he could swear that it felt like he was being pulled back together. Healing. It hurt some, but he'll get over it. He knew he would. With realization that he was healing he allowed himself to fade into a deep slumber again.

_Panting he held his fists up in defense after he got back to his feet from being tackled to the ground by the older boy. _

"_I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" James yelled, trying to mean the words he spoke. _

"_Yes, you did!" James heard the older boy correct before going on to tell him, "He deserved it, and you gave it to him." James faintly was aware of the clawed hands grabbing his shoulders, but most of his attention gone to the older boys words, "We're brothers, Jimmy. You realize that? And brothers protect each other. You have to be hard now, hard so nothing can ever touch us." James could tell the boy meant what he said. _

"_I want to go home." Was all James found he could say, he meant it. After all, home was safe wasn't it?_

"_We can't. We stick together, no matter what, and take care of anyone who gets in our way. Can you do that, little brother?" The older boy said firmly, not breaking eye contact with James the entire time. James only nodded, dogs barking and words of people who were now looking for them caught the older boys attention and next thing he knew, they were running. Him and the older boy, his brother. Victor Creed._

Opening his eyes, he felt himself wake up again. It was hard staying asleep with pain and on a hard bed. That memory he already knew, so he didn't know why he was dreaming about it. The only difference was that it felt so long ago, almost like it was from a forgotten time in history. But someone did get in their way, he didn't know how he knew but he knew. And now, something was wrong with Victor's and his bond. Their brotherhood. Frowning he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Hopefully for the final time until he was fully healed.

_Sitting on a couch, his couch, he waited patiently for her to come sit with him. How he loved her, she made him feel more like a man then anyone ever has. Everyone else made him feel like either an animal or different. Not her. Not his Kayla. His musings were cut short by her question, _

"_Why is the moon so lonely?" With that smile she gave he felt himself need to return one; it was easy to smile for her. _

"_Why?" He asked as he noted the drink she had in her hands. _

"_Because she used to have a lover." Was the matter of fact answer he got._

"_You tell this to the kids?" Logan teased, he went by Logan now being that James really didn't feel right to go by now. After all, it was from another time. And belonged to a bond that was no longer truly there. If it were, then his brother would be with him rather then elsewhere. Wherever he was. _

"_No." A simple answer from him, yet it caused Logan to let out a slight laugh. His laugh didn't deter her as she continued, "His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together."_

"_Oh, this is a true story." Logan interrupted casually. She acknowledged his interruption before continuing with her story while sitting on his lap,_

"_Mm-hm. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again." Silence for a few moments could be heard after her story. But Logan decided to break that silence with a simple,  
_"_Wow. Koo-koo-ka-choo got screwed."_

The memory shifted abruptly to him holding her apparently dead body and himself howling to the skies in his grief and anger. Only one person could have done this, only one person's scent was here. His brothers! And with that pain came his need for revenge. For blood. And only one person's blood will do. With those memories, came thousands of more memories. Some good. Some bad. Some bloody and some horrifying.

He remembered everything. And briefly he didn't want to remember, because remembering made him feel so many conflicting things about Victor. He wanted his brother back. He wanted to kill his brother for good. He both loved him and hated him. Logan, James, he didn't even know now which name to go by. He needed someone to talk to about this. The only person he could think of other then his brother, who might not be very helpful, was Charles Xavier.

* * *

It was the morning after the crash, Victor was fully healed though he was still very sore. He sat on the bed and stared at his sleeping brother. Glaring. He didn't know what to do, earlier he found himself holding onto the younger feral's throat ready to squeeze but found he couldn't bring himself to do it for one reason alone. They were brothers.

Anger coursed through his blood, but even that wasn't enough to destroy that fact. And now, he was left tired and sitting down. Defeated by his own conflicting emotions. He didn't know what to do. And more importantly, he didn't know who to turn to for help. His little brother, the last time he checked didn't remember him. Didn't remember the things they done together, the wars they fought together. Nothing! He didn't even remember her, that woman! Kayla Silverfox. The woman who stole his brother and tamed him!

He was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the doors slide open and the sound of two people entering.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning:**__ OOC_

**Chapter 15**

Professor Xavier sensed the turmoil in Victor, and to be honest with him he doubted some that things can be changed between the two brothers. Just because of that turmoil. Silently and to himself he debated on whether or not he should tamper with the feral's mind in order to assist him along in becoming hopefully a better person. Or else Victor Creed will forever be the cruel man that he is. But he couldn't help but be optimistic, it was in his nature or else he wouldn't have fought for his dream this long.

Stopping at the end of Victor's bed he finally made his presence known with simple,  
"Good to see you're awake." He didn't dare call him by first name, it could be more damaging to what he's trying to do. No one called Victor Creed by his name, they just called him Sabretooth.

Victor glared; it was the only reaction he can come up with at the second and with his own emotions pitted against each other it only made things harder for him. He hated how powerless that made him, and showed it with hostility through simple actions such as glaring.

"What am I doing here? And how did this happen!" Victor growled, it was embarrassing that he was in a childlike body. _His_ childlike body. A time in his life when he was truly powerless, and he hated that!

"You're here simply because we're trying to help you and your brother. How it happened, it was a mutant." Professor Xavier explained calmly, ignoring the growl from the shrunken feral before him. He knew right now, despite the claws Victor wasn't a threat. Not like he is when his body's full-grown.

"I'm gonna rip that mutants heart out through the mouth." Victor growled to himself angrily before turning his attention back to the sole creator of the X-Men and hissing, "Why haven't you reversed this yet?!"

"You have to believe me, I'm trying to find the mutant in order to do just that." Professor Xavier explained calmly, making sure to keep a calm face no matter how aggressive the other got. It always worked in his experience, even faced with Logan's temper.

Getting off the bed quickly and claws elongated dangerously despite his small size, Victor growled out his impatience before stating angrily and mockingly, "How am I suppose to believe you? Huh? You with your benign attitude… I'm your enemy. Remember, or have you forgotten that?"

If Victor was any older, he knew his words would have more impact but in his current form. He wasn't having half as much impact as he wanted to have. Just great…

"I haven't forgotten. But, at this current point. I am not your enemy, so you might want to put those claws of yours away so Hank can look you over to see how you regained your memories." Professor Xavier stated, keeping the same calm face as before. It was easy for him. And with Scott and Hank now in the room he was fully aware that should anything happen they would assist him.

"I don't want the oversized rug to look at me. All you need to know is my body is a child's body and my mind is an adults mind. There, check up's done." Victor growled out, shifting caught his attention and he looked towards a dreaming little brother. Frowning he noticed that it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Much like the nightmares he always had before Team X and during. He was always powerless when it came to his brother's nightmares. He hated that too. Hated that there was nothing to do other then let his brother endure them.

He forced himself to turn away growling, fists tight on his side before he forced himself to relax and climb back up on the bed seeing that there was nothing more to do. He was in his enemy's territory and he was powerless. Whimpering caught his attention, his brother's nightmare. Growling in frustration at his brother and mostly at himself he crossed his arms, and despite the childish behavior, he turned his back on Jimmy so he didn't have to look at him. It made ignoring him easier.

"Victor. Understand that we are not your enemies we only want to help. I only want to help. I know you care about your brother still…" Professor Xavier said, he knew he was taking a risk there. Risking a very feral-like reaction from Victor.

"Yes I am! And no, I don't care about him! Why should I! Damn this childlike body!" Victor growled, standing up on the bed with fists at his side. Due to the emotions his childlike body caused he found things were very hard to control. Like how much he says for example. He hated it. He hated them.

No body was aware that the other feral in the same predicament as Victor was awake until he spoke up, spitting out his words as if they were poison,  
"Ya? Well guess what. I don't care about you too!"

Victor turned his attention to his little brother who was sitting up in his bed glaring at him. So he glared right back with just as much anger.

"Well good! I stopped caring about you since Lagos! When you left me! You walked away!" Victor growled angrily, it was all he could do to keep his childlike body from wanting to cry. Damn his stupid childlike body!

"You know why I left! You know I don't like bringing civilians into it! And I damn well gave you chance to come not once would I have turned you away! And I have more reason to not care about you!" Logan snarled, as he stood up on his bed, not caring if it seemed childish or not. He was in his kid form, so he needed the extra height to help him out here. Memories washed through his mind of that time in Lagos and not to mention the time when his skeleton got laced with what he could easily describe as liquid hate.

Victor growled angrily, he did know that. And looking back he knew Stryker was just using him just as much as Stryker was playing his brother. But that didn't stop the betrayed hurt he felt. That was the reason why he agreed to the whole plan that ended with his little brother getting his skeleton coated with adamantium. Before he could say anything more he thoughts were interrupted.

"Perhaps you two should relax and not think about things right now." Hank suggested as he managed to force the young looking Wolverine to sit down again. Victor sat down on his own, growling all the same.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Logan snapped as he crossed his arms and glared at his older brother. He didn't want to be in the same room as him, it confused him to a great deal. A part of him wanted his brother back. And now after their exchange of words, he wanted to kill him. Kill him for what happened to him. To Kayla. To the kids who he hunted down. For everything.

Victor crossed his arms and glared at the Professor who didn't show any emotion other then the same calm one he had on since the start. He hated that. Looking over to his brother who was sitting with his arms crossed as well and glaring at the floor. _It was a mistake…_ His mind kept telling him, kept telling him that it wasn't his brother's fault either. He hated what he had when he was a child to some degree. A conscience. The wars helped rid himself of that annoying conscience but now that he was in that same childlike body, there it was again. Damn.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I know I probably got the characters more out of character then previous chapters, but hey, I'm doing the best I can XD

Anywho, let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Logan hated being in the same room as his brother. It made him feel things that he thought were dead, dead when Kayla died and when he lost his memories. It made him remember the fierce loyalty he felt towards his brother, and the never healing hurt of his brother's betrayal. _Damn it!_ His mind hissed angrily as he sat on the bed silently. He cursed his small body! The only good thing that came with this situation was that he had his memory back. But thinking about it he wondered if it as a good thing or not, then came the fear that he would lose everything should he lose his memory when everything was fixed.

Professor Xavier watched the two with a calm expression giving away none of the thoughts floating in his mind at the fact that it was obvious that the two both hated each other right now and wanted to be brothers again. Even if they didn't openly admit it and would no doubt deny it if asked. Being the type of person he was, and the fact that he did by many accounts consider Logan to be a friend he wanted to help. But in order to do that, he would probably have to separate the brothers and speak with them separate first before he comes up with any form of plans.

"Chuck, ya gotta fix this." Logan snapped out of the blue, deciding to use his demanding to distract him from the turmoil his mind was facing. He didn't like having to deal with things he couldn't fix with his claws!

"We are trying Logan. But, you have to realize that this will take time." Professor Xavier answered calmly, his fingers interlocked with each other on his lap. Watching the situation he made the judgment that now was the best time to separate the two brothers. After all, with the amount of trouble he was going to have with Logan and his stubborn nature and Victor Creed's troubled nature the two were going to put up a fight so it was best to start as soon as he could.

"Well, try faster." Victor snarled from his spot on the bed he occupied albeit reluctantly. Arms crossed and his claws digging into his own arms out of his own frustration and anger at the situation. He noted that Xavier merely calmly looked in his direction before turning back to his little brother. Victor couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted, not enough to show it though. So he kept up his annoyed expression and glared at everyone in the room.

"Logan, if you please. Come with me." Professor Xavier asked, he noted Victor's expression and chose to ignore it for now and placed a hand on the control stick that he uses to maneuver his chair he started to head towards the door, he didn't have to look to now that Logan followed without a word. Probably simply to get out of the room for now. With both of them gone, it only left Hank and Victor in the room alone. Victor all the while glared at Hank angrily.

* * *

Logan followed after Xavier with ease despite his small stature. Slightly confused on why he was suddenly removed from the room, weren't he supposed to stay in there when something was wrong with him?

"What's this 'bout Chuck?" Logan asked after a few minutes, when they reached the elevator and entered. Xavier turned in his chair slightly in order to face the bite-size Logan.

"This is about helping you with things that aren't exactly medically related or related to your current problem." Professor Xavier stated calmly, noting the annoyed expression.

"Like?" Logan asked in an irritated tone, he wanted answers so they could end whatever conversation was coming his way. And his instincts told him that it was about his brother. He found himself hoping that it wasn't, he didn't actually want to deal with this right now.

"Your brother. How despite the anger you feel, you want to have that relationship with him. That brotherly bond you once had." Professor Xavier stated calmly, ignoring the emotions that quickly turned negative in Logan's case. After all he expected it.

"Shut up." Logan growled angry, he felt his claws coming out from between his knuckles against his will. When he was younger he had little to no control over them and had to learn to keep them in despite the fact that his own emotions and moods would push them out. He didn't have that control while he was in a childlike body.

"Logan…" Professor Xavier tried, deciding to use the skills he gained and used for students who come here with anger problems and issues they need to sort out.

"I said shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Logan interrupted, fists tight at his side while his claws still out. He shook his head slightly trying to physically state that he didn't want to talk about it. Silently cursing his lack of control and childish habits that come with his childlike body he glared at Professor Xavier.

"Why?" Professor Xavier asked, he knew from experience that this was the best time to ask this one worded question. It helped sometimes to get the child or even adult in some cases talking or at least get them thinking.

"Cause, it's gone now damn it! And it ain't comin' back. So leave it in the past where it died!" Logan growled out angrily, feeling the elevator slowing to a stop finally. It seemed to take forever now, and he hated that. The thing seemed to be going slow just because he didn't want to be in it in the first place.

"Do you really believe that?" Professor Xavier asked as he exited the elevator leaving a stunned Logan who had to quickly follow. Logan didn't answer, not right now anyway instead he followed the Professor into his office, Logan's claws were sheathed once again, after all he didn't want anyone to see them right now and they had to travel between a few groups of students who were switching classes.

In the office he sat down on a chair and crossed his arms. Taking this time to think about whether or not he believed what he said. And the truth was, he didn't. Time was going to be long enough alone, and with how long he lived so far he was sure he was going to live for quite sometime yet.

Sensing what Logan was thinking simply by the emotions coming off of him Professor Xavier cleared his throat and stated calmly,  
"Well?"

"You're annoying, you know that Chuck." Logan grumbled out as he threw a half-hearted glare at the wheelchair bound man across from him.

"In a good way I hope." Professor Xavier stated, letting the mood lighten up for a moment to give his current company a few moments to relax before they get to the conversation that he knew wouldn't be easy on Logan.

* * *

Victor inwardly cursed everyone as much as he could, as well as curse himself. He hated that he felt anxious that his brother once again walked away from him. Yet he had to remind himself that technically his brother didn't leave him, which was already done quite some time ago. Growling lowly to himself he glared dangerously at the mutant known as Beast or Hank. Whichever the furball preferred to go by ninety percent of the time, not that Victor really cared.

Victor paced the room, noting that his every move was being watched by his current company. He had to get out of here! But he knew, instinctively, that there was no way to go and no way to get his problem fixed so he had to reluctantly remain here until it's fixed. Then he'll leave and go through as many people as it required in order to get free.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Logan paced the room, almost coming across as a caged animal at times. He was growling too at times, though right now he was thinking about the latest part of the so far short conversation that somehow led to his days in Team X. And more importantly how things were between himself and his brother during his time he was apart of that damned team.

"I don't regret leaving that… that team." Logan hissed out as he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the Professor cold and hard. It was a look that didn't match his childlike body due to the fact that his look was mastered after seeing so many wars.

"Then, what do you regret?" Professor Xavier asked choosing his words purposely and undaunted by the look he was getting, not to mention he knew Logan regretted something could almost sense what it was but his personal rule of not reading someone's mind without permission kept him from doing so.

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but found that the words didn't come out. He wanted to though, trusted the psychic in front of him but found that the words just wouldn't come no matter what he wanted to say. He noted that the man was just waiting patiently behind the desk, hands folded in front of him.

After a good few minutes, Professor Xavier stated calmly,  
"Perhaps that is something you need to tell your brother." He didn't quite know what exactly it was but Professor Xavier could place an educated guess that he had no doubt was true.

"Like he'll listen…" Logan spat angrily, cursing his childlike body all the while. Along with his memories came the lack of control over what he would say and how he would react physically. If he was an adult it wouldn't be so difficult due to his ability to at least push the emotions back until later. Because then he could answer even more bluntly then he was now, and no matter how much he did trust the psychic this conversation wouldn't be lasting very long and right now it was deemed long in his perspective.

"You seem to be underestimating things, he's angry yes. Which means he no doubt will have a hard time listening. But, he will hear what you say." Professor Xavier stated, silently praying that he wasn't giving Victor Creed too much credit where it might not belong.

Logan scoffed as he crossed his arms and cursed the fact that he couldn't really touch the ground all that well due to his small body thanks to being in the form of a child. Faintly he was tempted to swing his feet and cursed the impulses he was getting thanks to being in the form of a child. He hated it.

"You find that mutant yet?" Logan asked, changing the subject altogether. Although Professor Xavier didn't get the chance to answer as Rogue burst into the room angrily.

"Is it true! That Logan and Sabretooth were transformed into kids and are here in the school?!" Rogue demanded, accent clearly heard with her anger as was her disgust for Sabretooth. Professor Xavier sighed, of course today would have something else come up.

"Yes. Close the door please." Professor Xavier answered, deeming it better to give her the truth after all she like Logan didn't like to be lied to. And it would be better to contain this now before the news ran all over the school and then for some panic due to the fact that Victor's mutant name was enough to scare some of the children simply from the stories they heard. Some of the stories were true, some were tall tales made to do just that. Scare them.

"And why hasn't anyone told me?!" Rogue demanded angrily, her hands in tight fists at her sides. She was angry, not only was her trusted friend in the body of a child without her knowing about it but so was Sabretooth. She didn't know what to be angrier about though.

"Relax already, gonna give me headache with the amount of yellin' happening." Logan groaned out, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He still had to think about what the Professor said. Shifting in the chair to peer over the back at her he simply watched to see what her next move was going to be.

"L-Logan?" Rogue asked, unsure if she was right in assuming or if she made a foolish mistake. Though with the fact that he didn't correct her or anything she figured she was correct and made her way over so she was standing beside the chair examining the boy she met earlier who called himself James.

"Hey kid." Logan said, though he was amused by her quickly shifting expressions from anger to disbelief and much to his dismay amusement. What was it with woman no matter the age, and emotions?

* * *

Victor paced the room angrily, he didn't like being in the same room as the blue walking rug. Yet he had no choice to stay here. After all, he had to get this problem fixed. Looking down at his hands and scowled, they were the hands of a child not hands of an adult who by many counts was dangerous and threatening. Growling slightly he sat back on the bed angrily and crossed his arms. With nothing more to do then sit there he started to think much to his disdain. He didn't like to think because his thoughts always turned down memory lane that always revolved around his brother and their pack and his brother's major mistake.

And truth was, that's all it was. He didn't like to admit that but he had to at some point. It was a mistake; his baby brother didn't know how to deal with that situation perfectly so did the only thing that he could probably think of. Walk away. And in his anger, Victor had to admit that he acted rather harshly and once started down that road there was no getting off. Not that he would actually admit it to anyone other then himself though.

Growling Victor uncrossed his arms and started to tap on the metal sides of the bed making distinct clicks. After awhile it became apparent that it annoyed the blue rug.

"Would you quite that please." Hank groaned, making sure to use his manners more for his sake then for Victor's sake. Though the clicking didn't stop, and if the smirk that was on the boyish features any indication, it won't stop anytime soon.

"When can I leave this room?" Victor asked, stopping long enough for the blue rug to answer him. Shifting slightly so he could sit more comfortably while waiting for his answer he crossed his arms once more while staring at the blue rug hard.

"When the Professor says so." Hank groaned as he tried to finish his paper work while keeping an eye on the young looking criminal. Hank wished for his shift of babysitting the infamous Victor Creed would be over.

Victor growled and tightened his grip on his arms at the answer, to say the least it didn't impress him any. But he didn't have time to retort or even insult the blue rug about it when the doors opened and the very same person he once chased down in his own highschool entered. Victor's eyes narrowed, he hated this man due to the fact that he was a nuisance due to his mutation. He could tell the man glared at him right back, snorting at that he turned his attention away from either of them as four eyes went over to talk to the blue rug. Maybe when he gets his body back he can skin the blue rug and he'll be just that. A blue rug.

Smirking he started to carve a happy face into the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Scott approached Hank, though he remained aware of every move Victor made. Child or not, he knew he was a threat. And what happened in the past did nothing to calm his nerves about the man.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked quietly, curious on why he was here after all no one is to relieve him until later or unless something came up and Charles needed his help with something.

"You can take a break, ok?" Scott stated, he promised Jean that he wouldn't do anything rash. He just wanted to talk. That was all, just talk. Even though a part of him that actually scared him some, wanted to kill the lethal creature sitting on the bed vandalizing it. Scott kept his eye contact with Hank as they just stared at each other, he could see even through his tinted sunglasses that Hank was trying to see what was going on. But Hank was no psychic, so Scott knew he was going to have to take a chance and leave the room or stay. Either way, Scott hoped he would make a decision and soon.

"Sure… I needed a cup of coffee anyway." Hank stated, standing up hoping that he was making the right choice. He was aware that Victor stopped what he was doing as he left.

Scott watched Hank leave before turning his attention to the creature that was now studying him without showing any emotion. It was eerie on how such a violent creature could remain emotionless. Even the scratching stopped. And the both of them just stared, daring the other to start first.

Scott took the dare and said,  
"Why did you do it?" It was one question he kept asking himself when he gone down memory lane that unavoidably leads to his capture and being caged up like a diseased animal. Scott watched as cold eyes narrowed, but he got no answer as the scratching continued. Scott opened his mouth to say something more, his anger peaked.

"Why did I what? I did a lot of things, remember? You have to be specific." Victor taunted, even though he knew why he was asked that question. But it didn't matter, Victor wasn't going to spill any reasons without taunting the boy any first.

"You know what! Why did you chase me down at my school? Why did you bring me to that, that place? Why?" Scott hissed out, right now his patience and ability to keep control and calm was next to nothing. With the smirk he got from Victor he swore he would have saw red even without his glasses.

* * *

Victor smirked; it was all he could do. What a stupid question, the boy should already know why. Or did the boy need it to be spelt out for him? Victor was starting to think so.

"Why? You know why." Victor taunted, he wanted to say more but found he was unable to do so. It irked him beyond belief that he couldn't find the words due to his conflicting emotions that he was suffering from ever since he regained his memories since this whole mess started. Training his hearing he could almost hear the heart speed up with the anger he could see Scott Summers.

"Ya, I know why. But…" Scott hissed out, angered at the taunting he was receiving. Why couldn't the creature just stop taunting someone for one second!?

"You want to hear it from me. I'm touched." Victor finished, though he didn't stop his taunting. One thing was for sure; despite his conflicting emotions he couldn't really bring himself to feel guilty. Or at least not right at the moment with all the other emotions running about and he faintly wondered if he would feel guilt later. Watching the neck Victor could see the blood pumping quickly thanks to his sharp eye. What a fool, losing control so quickly.

Scott went to say something but Victor beat him to it by saying in a mocking tone,  
"What do you want me to say, that it's my job? That it's in my nature?" But despite the fact that the tone was mocking, Victor wasn't experiencing the same emotions of amusement that he gets when taunting someone like he should be. Instead it was at odds to what he was saying. Sure, it was his job. That wasn't what it was conflicted about. The whole conversation now seemed to remind him of the times he was hunted like an animal. And a voice he hoped would have stayed gone asked him if he did the same thing they did. Was no better then the people who hunted and nearly hurt his brother more then once?

Victor could see Scott vibrating angrily, his eyes narrowed slightly as though expecting a fight to break out soon. And in his childlike body, he knew that he wouldn't be very good at defending himself so he noted to himself that he was going to have to play it smart should a fight break out.

* * *

Scott vibrated angrily; it was all he could do to restrain himself. He knew that the conversation so far shouldn't be enough to feel this kind of anger. Though Scott couldn't rule out the fact that his anger for the situation has been building for years. Faintly he was aware that he should pity the creature for the answer he gave, but Scott couldn't find it in himself to pity something that enjoys taunting people about what they had to go through.

"You're practically saying you're a mindless animal." Scott ground out, trying to keep himself restrained and calm in this situation mainly because of his respect for the Professor and the conversation they had a couple of days ago by now. That was when he noted the conflict going on in the young looking Victor Creed. Scott's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the creature in front of him.

"I'm not mindless." Victor hissed, angry at himself for his lack of control over his emotions and even angrier at four eyes for calling him a mindless animal.

"Not from where I'm standing, or where I was back then." Scott forced out, he didn't actually mean to slip and say that but it did and the low growl coming from the bed he knew he probably either struck a nerve or just angered him. Probably both.

"Funny, from where I was you were nothing more then a frail little boy ready to piss himself in fear. Still are, from what I see." Victor sneered angrily, digging his claws into the bed while slowly getting off the bed so he was standing.

* * *

Rogue sat down on the chair next to Logan and examined him closer. He was so cute she couldn't help but notice. Temporarily forgetting about being angry she couldn't let this situation pass her by.

"Kid? Who are you calling kid?" Rogue stated as she chuckled at the frown.

"This, situation is only temporary." Logan growled out, thought that didn't stop her from chuckling much to his disdain and to make matters worse Professor Xavier looked amused too. Rogue managed to stop her chuckles long enough to examine him from top to bottom, she couldn't help but smirk at the narrowing of his eyes at being scrutinized.

"What?!" Logan snapped, he didn't like being stared at for long periods of time especially like that.

"You look so cute… What happened?" Rogue asked, though she couldn't hold off her laughter and unavoidably was joined by Professor Xavier who couldn't help but chuckle at what was said. All the while Logan just sat there looking very annoyed. Rogue stopped laughing when she noticed that Professor Xavier suddenly went serious.

"Chuck?" Logan asked, cautiously concerned for the reason he went serious all of a sudden.

"Logan, will you come with me. Rogue, I would like you to keep the current situation quiet and make sure that others who by chance know keep it quiet as well." Professor Xavier stated, he had to get to the med-lab and quickly due to tempers flaring and a possible fight breaking out. Rogue wasn't too sure what was going on, though she could guess it had to do with Sabretooth somehow. Nonetheless she planned on doing what the Professor asked her too as she watched Logan follow him out of the classroom and to the nearby elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Logan didn't know what to expect when he followed Professor Xavier down the hallway towards the med-lab. His mind was going through many scenarios' at once it seemed like. One of the main aspects of them all was a fight. After all, he knew his brother or at least he used to know his brother. And his brother always got into fights even more then he did. He knew One-Eye would hold his own against a child but one wrong move and a main artery or something could be punctured and the fearless leader could bleed to death if he didn't handle it quick enough. But then again, his brother as a child wouldn't be as strong or overpowering as he was when he was full grown so he could be restrained. Hopefully.

All in all, he felt his stomach turning at each scenario. And a part of him feared for his brother, and wanted to go to his brother's side rather then take One-Eye's side. And that thought alone concerned him, after all did Scott Summers really mean so little to him that he would take the side of someone who was suppose to be the enemy instead of an ally? Thankfully Logan didn't have long to think as they neared the sliding doors of the med-lab.

Logan wanted to go in first being that it was safer that way but Professor Xavier beat him too it and entered first. Logan didn't have long to curse or dwell on that fact, what he saw shocked him. Victor, his brother, was being choked by none other then Scott. Logan didn't know the man had it in him to lash out like that. Something must have happened in order for him to get to the snapping point, and knowing Victor it most likely was his fault for pushing Scotts buttons at the wrong time. Or right, it depends on how you look at it. After all his brother always liked to push people's buttons the wrong way most of the time, he liked the reactions he gets and Logan always cursed him for it.

"Scott!" Professor Xavier snapped, usually he doesn't raise his voice but this wasn't the usual situation he was accustomed in dealing with in his school. Logan watched as Scott looked up at Professor Xavier and seemed to recoil like he was burned. Logan didn't blame him for that, this was by many counts very unusual behavior for Scott and he was not used to being snapped at by Professor Xavier.

Logan rushed in and managed to pull his brother away from Scott before he could get his baring and retaliate in any way. Logan took a moment and noted that Scott's arms and upper arms were scratched up pretty bad. Not to mention he saw blood on the front of Scotts shirt too. Examining his brother he noted the bruising was fading and Victor had a look on his face that could equal pure rage if not for Logan's ability to read his brother thanks to his memories. He could see the turmoil in Victor, see the hurt there too.

"Victor?" Logan stated, trying to get his brother's attention off of Scott so he could calm down at least a bit before Logan tied into him for whatever he did to provoke Scott. It didn't work very well, so he pulled his brother farther away from Scott so there was some space between the two before trying again,  
"Victor." That did the trick, the second time always worked like a charm.

"What?" Victor snapped as he pulled himself from his brothers grasp harshly, not wanting to be touched right now. Logan wanted to flinch away from that, after all if he was a child still he would due to his confusion by the reaction but he kept it at bay due to him being an adult in the body of a child. Logan frowned, letting that frown mare his features.

"What the hell happened?!" Logan snapped angrily as Scott hesitated to walk up to Professor Xavier who by many counts didn't look to happy with everyone in the room at the moment. Faintly he listened as Scott was told to go to his office and Professor Xavier would be there in a minute or so.

"Mind your own business." Victor snarled as he crossed his arms and walked away from Logan, he knew that would piss his brother off but didn't care right now. Logan snarled, due to him being in a childlike body it wasn't any where near as threatening as it normally would, but that didn't matter. The point was clearly grasped by Victor who glared over his shoulder.

"Like hell, what did you do in order to piss One-Eye off so badly?!" Logan snarled, following his brother a few steps and keeping his fists at his side. He could feel the claws itching to get out, to sink into the source of his anger.

"What did I do?! Why the hell is everything my fault!" Victor snarled angrily, spinning around to face his brother who was standing firm on his spot so Victor did the same. Neither budged any from where they stood, and Logan wasn't about to make a move either.

"Cause it usually is!" Logan snarled, he could almost feel his claws itching closer to entering his wrists. He couldn't push them back like he normally would; he didn't have that kind of control when he was a child so thus he didn't have that control now.

"Like hell it is!" Victor snarled, his claws elongated and painted red with blood. Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously as his claws move down his hands to the point where they were nearly breaking skin in order to get out.

"Enough." Professor Xavier stated firmly, though not raising his voice any. Logan could still hear the irritation and anger in the voice, which was what got him to stop bickering with his brother. Logan watched as Professor Xavier moved closer and glared at Victor for glaring at Professor Xavier who by many counts didn't look fazed by the glare at all. Logan looked to the door as Hank entered, looking particularly ashamed for whatever mistake he made. Nothing was said as Hank turned and left, most likely was told by Professor Xavier through their minds to leave the room.

"Chuck?" Logan said, the fact that no one said a word since they were silenced was, dare he say, unnerving. Logan heard a scoff from Victor but ignored that at the moment, due to one thing it was unimportant.

* * *

Victor stood there; he wasn't too fond of the situation. Even less fond of the fact that he found himself unable to really do anything other then wait for whatever was going to be said or done. It was aggravating to say the least. If he was an adult then this situation wouldn't even be happening. The throat of baldy would be gone, his brother and he would fight and then separate. Life goes on. But no, he was in a child's body and waiting to either be lectured or reprimanded. It pissed him off.

"What?" Victor snapped, crossing his arms ignoring that blood was transferred to the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing from his claws.

"What happened?" Professor Xavier asked, turning his attention from Logan to Victor after all, it was Victor he was asking. Victor snorted and smirked.

"You can read minds, why ask such a stupid question when you probably either know about it or could just read my mind and see for yourself." Victor mocked and saw a twitch of a frown enter the man's features as he turned to Logan wordlessly.

"Logan, can you go upstairs. I want to speak with Victor alone." Professor Xavier stated, deeming that it would be better to get Victor to co-operate some if it was just them. Victor wanted to laugh at the stupidity of that. Though a part of him was angry that someone who was considered to be frail by his standards ordering his brother around, when in his mind his brother was on the same level as he was more or less. Victor watched in mild amusement as his brother seemed shocked that baldy asked him to leave the room.

"Chuck?" Logan asked, wondering whether or not this was a good idea after all he saw the damage his brother could do as a child and it wasn't even what happened to Scott that proved that.

"Everything will be fine. If you please, go upstairs." Professor Xavier reassured, Logan hesitated for a moment but Professor Xavier knew he would leave and he did albeit reluctantly. Victor watched him leave though he couldn't help himself by stating,  
"You should call him back you know."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Do you? After all we are only going to have a civilized conversation." Professor Xavier stated, moving closer to the side of the desk and watched as Victor followed cautiously almost like what a predator would when following either prey or by chance a threat.

"Civilized, right." Victor mocked as he slowed his pace when he noted that baldy wasn't really moving from that spot. Victor's eyes narrowed slightly as he examined the man for a moment.

"Yes, civilized. There's a chair over there, feel free to sit down." Professor Xavier stated, ignoring the mock altogether as well as the fact that Victor's eyes narrowed. Victor looked to the chair for a moment before making eye contact again.

"I'd rather stand." Victor stated as he stayed firm where he stood, not wanting to move any.

"Suit yourself." Professor Xavier stated calmly, in this situation he knew for a fact that he had to push all his anger down so it didn't cloud his decisions or judgments.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Logan walked to his room, ignoring everyone and everything else as he entered his room. He smelt Victor in here; this was the room where they would share if not for them getting their memories back while remaining in the bodies they were stuck in. Sighing to himself he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Maybe a shower would help him enough so he could think about what to do next. So he stripped down to nothing and turned the water on, he wasn't tall enough however to reach the shampoo he uses and ended up tearing down the rack it was sitting on causing the contents to fall into the tub with him. Growling angrily he tossed the empty rack out of the tub ignoring how it hit the ground hard as he sat down angrily. Water was getting everywhere due to the shower curtain not being pulled closed, he didn't care though.

Bringing his knees up to his chest he glared angrily at the rim of the tub. It was all he could do right now, he was powerless to deal with the situation at hand when it came to his brother and what he and Professor Xavier talked about. And he hated that feeling.

* * *

Professor Xavier studied the feral mutant in front of him calmly. He truly felt anger at how Victor Creed pushed Scotts buttons on a subject that is tender for several of his first students and it took Scott as well as Emma who felt she lost nearly everything to that place a while to heal from it. But the question was, what do you do now? Professor Xavier couldn't very well toy around with the man's mind and change it so he could be different. And there was one reason for that, his personal morals.

But, in this situation that won't stop him from reading the mind. He could sense it was very much open to him, faintly he wondered whether or not he could be pushed out of the mind. He could tell Victor was getting agitated, most likely he wasn't used or liked to be either studied or having to wait on someone else.

"What happened?" Professor Xavier asked, keeping his tone calm despite the anger he was forced to deal with.

"You're a psychic, you tell me." Victor snarled, he didn't care if his reaction was childish in any way. Professor Xavier gave a quiet sigh to the response he was given, of course Victor had to be one of those unruly types.

"Yes, I am psychic and it would be easy for me to read your mind. But, that won't be helping the situation any nor would it help you." Professor Xavier stated calmly and ignored the glare he received for it.

"Help me?! What a laugh. I don' need help 'specially from you." Victor snarled, insulted that someone who was his enemy wanted to so called 'help him'.

"From where I'm sitting, you do need help. Ever since you got your memories back you've been in turmoil, more so then usual. Am I correct?" Professor Xavier stated calmly, keeping eye contact with Victor. After all, he learnt that with Feral Mutants you had to keep eye contact with them when you're talking to them or disagreeing with them. Of course, you had to be assured to deal with any backlash that might happen, more then once he was attacked by Feral Mutants but in the end it was worth it.

"Piss off." Victor snarled, now he remembered why he hated psychics above all other frail humans and mutants they always had a more telling view of things then he would like. Professor Xavier ignored Victor's words; they only proved him right even without his abilities.

"I'll take that as a yes, what I want to help you with is that turmoil. That same turmoil that plagues your brother." Professor Xavier stated calmly, ignoring the snarling that came from Victor. He could afford to though, after all most people underestimate both his abilities beyond reading the mind and underestimate his calm standing in nearly every situation. This clearly was one of those situations where he had to remain calm.

* * *

Victor snarled, more so inwardly then anything which caused his growl to be softer then normal. So his brother was suffering from the same turmoil that he was. Good, he hoped his brother suffers for the betrayal he did. Not to mention he felt angry that the bald headed pacifist wanted to help him. Help of all things, it was absurd.

"Shove your help up your ass. I don't want it, I don't need it." Victor snarled angrily as he gave a glare to match his anger. All he got for his angered words was an irritated sigh from the man who remained still. That angered him even more; all he wanted to do was attack.

"Victor. If you truly believed your words then you wouldn't be standing there or even getting angry in response to them." Professor Xavier stated calmly, keeping an eye on Victor's anger and remaining cautious should the falsely young looking Victor attack. Victor snarled angrily at the man, angry that he dared to continue. And to make matters worse, was that he was right to some regards. He won't admit that though, and much to his irritation he didn't have to after all he was speaking with one of the most powerful psychics on the planet.

Victor paced in front of the man, an automatic response to the inner debate he felt forced to deal with. Either let the man interfere in what wasn't his business or refuse the help and have things the way they were and he and his brother would remain enemies. The last option scared him, it was the same fear he felt when he was first stuck being alone after his brother left him in Africa.

"Victor, I am honestly offering to help you. No strings attached." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he made sure to leave Logan out of this right now deeming it better to just have the conversation to be between himself and Victor.

* * *

Scott did what he was told, though made a quick stop on the way and changed and cleaned the deep scratches that finally stopped bleeding. His heart was still pounding hard enough he swore it touched his ribs at ever beat. Sitting in front of the desk he felt as anxious and apprehensive when his mutation first became known to him. He hated the fact that he angered the Professor after all the man was like his father. Every deep scratch stung as he sat there, he ignored it. It didn't matter; he'll take something later for it.

His eyes stung with unshed tears at the memories that monster brought up, the heart-stopping fear he felt. The anger and rage he felt back then. The hopelessness he felt and he knew others felt as well. He tried to talk to the creature, face him. But that turned out far different then he intended it to. And now, Hank would be in trouble for letting him be alone with him.

"Shit…" Scott cursed to himself at the mess he made; of course he had to think up a way to fix this. But first before any fixing was to be done he had to speak with the Professor first, and he hoped he won't mess up with that too. As he calmed more so then he was when he first came upstairs he realized that it was a known fact that Victor Creed held onto grudges for a long time, after all whatever happened between him and Logan must have been enough to hold a grudge and they still went at it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Logan forced himself to get a hold of himself and turned the water off, nearly slipping on the wet floor as he stepped out. Growling in response to it he grabbed a towel and threw it onto the floor before grabbing another one and drying himself off quickly and throwing the cloths that fit him he didn't bother with shoes as he exited his room and headed downstairs. He noted the boy called Paul; he could see the tall tale signs of a minor attack from his brother still bruising the boy's neck. He knew to avoid him; after all he couldn't very well act the part of how he behaved before he regained his memories after his brother's lovely driving abilities took them towards a wall.

Slipping by the group of boys undetected he made the move to head downstairs when Scott's scent caught his attention and thus began the debate on whether or not to force an answer out of one-eye or go directly to Victor despite the fact that the Professor was still down there. The decision was made; he followed the team leader's scent directly to Professor Xavier's classroom that acted as his office as well. He knew this was going to be a hard conversation, after all he and Scott never really saw eye to eye in anything.

Entering he noted that Scott stiffened in his seat, quirking an eyebrow Logan stated,  
"Calm down Cyke, it's only me." Closing the door behind him he walked towards the chair next to the man as though this was a normal conversation about what mission the X-Men were partaking in at the moment.

"What do you want Logan." Scott stated, cutting to the chase so he didn't have to go along with one of these conversations with the gruff man. Logan merely huffed slightly at the tone before sitting down and ignoring the cold draft his still damp feet had to deal with. It didn't matter, he felt colder temperatures against his body before and those times were worse then this.

"What'd Victor say to piss you off so much?" Logan asked, though with the tone he took it nearly sounded more demanding then he meant too and with the way the atmosphere changed Logan knew he would either have to backtrack or nip it in the bud before anything started so he added,  
"You don't choke people unless they pissed you off, so what is it?" Logan was aware that this might not have been the best thing to say but it was all he could come up with at the moment and he wanted an answer to that very question.

"He just talked about things… that aren't your business…" Scott hissed as he turned his head so he could view Logan out of the corner of his eye better, but other then that he made no move.

"He hunt you down? Or do something worse, like hurt you in some other way." Logan insisted, he knew it was one of those two. And from the reactions Logan was getting he probably could guess both idea's at fault.

Logan watched as a debate went on in Scott, he could tell the man was at a boiling point and even though he might not like the guy all that much he did respect him enough to not want him to tear himself apart over something. Especially with the fact that he had a wonderful and hot woman to pamper without stress getting in the way.

"Cyke… It's better out then in. Trust me." Logan stated, pushing Scott towards the direction he hoped he would go and sure enough that's all it took.

"You know… I thought I got over everything… The Island. The experiments on other mutants there… Being chased down like an animal in my own school causing me to nearly blow off the roof." Scott blurted out, he didn't mean to but he felt everything just boil over and now it didn't really matter who he spoke to despite him preferring to speak with the Professor about it, he just needed to get it off his chest.

Logan absorbed what he heard; it made sense now with how one of the kids had a blind fold on. That must have been Scott Summers. And now, it made sense Victor most likely pushed Scotts buttons enough for him to snap and with Victor's presence these last few days probably pushed the guy to boiling points.

"Listen, one-eye. I ain't really good at this stuff… But let me tell ya this. Don't let this eat you up. It'll take everything that you are and spit you out. Hatred, pain, it changes people. It changed Victor, hell it changed me. You got a good thing goin' here. Don't let someone like Victor come and tear that apart for ya." Logan said, feeling very uneasy with this sort of stuff. He was better at doing it with Rouge then with other guys who by many counts are adults.

"How do you figure I do that?" Scott sighed, he was too tired with everything going on and he spent most of the night up last night which didn't make matters any better. Logan frowned slightly, was it not obvious to the man next to him?

"Like I said, I ain't good at this sort of stuff… Move on… Let the past be past… Even though, even though it's not easy. Hell, it'll be the hardest thing for you to do when you buried your pain for as long as you did." Logan stated, though he knew he was sounding hypocritical with that after all he didn't let the past be the past, nor let anyone else know his pains. Instead he buried his pain, his anger and watched as it built up too many times and exploded with unfortunate results.

"You do." Scott blurted out and visibly winced as he realized his words, and from the hard look he was getting he knew he said something wrong. Logan wanted to growl, wanted to curse Scott up and down for being an idiot and even considering to go down that path. But, he prided himself with his control over himself now and merely stood up and headed towards the door, stopping right before it to simply state,  
"Look what happened to me…"

* * *

As soon as he left the room he cursed and wandered down the hall. He hated the vulnerability that conversation seemed to install in him, after all it was right. Look what happened to him with how he dealt with things and his own personal pains.

Scott wondered faintly to himself about his short and at times annoyingly tense conversation with the man he never expected to open up to in any way. It was easier to speak with Jean or Professor Xavier about this sort of thing. Yet he did like the bluntness Logan brought to the conversation, and despite him being in the body of a child it was surprisingly easy to take the guy seriously and open up to the man. But so many times he heard about the students finding it easy to open up to the man past curfew. He wondered faintly if Emma ever healed from what she gone through there, after all she was stuck there longer then he was.

Seeing nothing more to be done when it came to musing or anything of that sort he sat back and stared out the window, attempting to clear his mind of any and all thoughts.

* * *

Victor resisted the urge to pace back and forth and stood his ground in front of the man. The man offered help, he didn't need help. Not in anything but getting his older body back. Growling slightly at the man's persistence he just glared.

"Victor, I am fully aware of the abuse. And what you did for your brother." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he didn't want to go this route but he had to bring up things for Victor in order to provoke him into opening up and talking to him, only then could he actually help the Feral. Victor snarled viciously, vicious enough to make most people forget that he was in the body of a child.

"Mind your own fucking business… And it doesn't matter what I did for him…" Victor hissed out, ignoring the stinging pain as his claws pierced his palms causing blood to pool around the tips. The man was persistent, and in the end that would cost him if Victor got the chance to tear the man a new one for daring to bring any of that up even in a quick sentence.

"He left the team?" Professor Xavier stated, giving Victor the freedom to either elaborate which he suspected he would in his anger or he would drop it and this whole conversation would be a failure.

"Yes! He left! We had a good thing goin'! But he was too stupid to see that, so he left the team and more importantly me!" Victor snarled, though as soon as he said it he stopped dead realizing too late the man walked him right into opening up. Growling and snarling to himself at the audacity this man had and his own carelessness.

"Are you sure he left you, and not just the team?" Professor Xavier asked, remembering his conversation with Logan earlier. Victor snarled angrily though the words sunk in and it made him think. Something he didn't always like doing when it came to the past.

"Of course he did! He left and replaced me with that backstabbing bitch!" Victor snarled angrily, he didn't really have a problem pretending to kill her after all in some ways she was still the runt's plaything even though he wanted too. But when Jimmy learnt the truth and walked out of there she was no longer his and Victor had every right to kill her off for real. Pity he didn't get too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Professor Xavier kept his face neutral despite the surprise at the confession as well as the emotions that ran thick off of the deceivingly young looking Feral. He was surprised more so at the bloodlust directed towards the unknown woman Logan was obviously smitten with at one point.

"I highly doubt you were replaced. From what I've seen with people over the years as a teacher, you can't replace your sibling with anyone." Professor Xavier stated calmly, making sure Victor heard him well enough to at least have some understanding of what he said. At this point he knew that he would probably have to leave Victor Creed alone so he could think about what was said, and Professor Xavier hoped that it wouldn't turn out more negative then it already was.

The only response he got from that was a scoff and a glare to accompany it. Professor Xavier sighed slightly before leaning back slightly and saying,  
"I will send Hank down with something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Hungry for something other then food…" Victor snarled more so to himself then anything before he crossed his arms and purposely walked back to his bed and sat on it, ignoring Professor Xavier's presence pointedly.

"There will be none of that." Professor Xavier stated before taking hold of the control stick and maneuvering himself out of the room to do just what he said he would do. He knew Victor wouldn't be able to get out of the room; a lock was put in place to ensure that it didn't happen. The lock was left unlocked when he was supervised though.

* * *

Once alone Victor let his angered expression drop to a neutral one instead as he stared at the ground, that bloodlust was still there but not as noticeable at the moment with his mind focusing on other things. Things he didn't want to pay attention too yet couldn't help it. Things like the conversation he had with the bald headed pacifist. One of the questions that kept coming up was one that actually made him think.

"_Are you sure he left you, and not just the team?" _

He hated that question, because it reminded him of Lagos. Made him think of Lagos and the mess that started when things turned to chaos and he was given permission to kill the villagers in cold blood, something his brother disagreed with and probably with good reasons too. Though he wouldn't openly admit it though. His brother stopped him and suggested they left. He didn't want to; at the time he thought he had a good thing going there. It was a place where he can keep his nature and didn't have to worry about keeping on the move with his brother. They had a place to return to after missions without having to stay a step ahead of everything else.

Yet his brother, who always was more human then he was, wanted to leave. Wanted them to leave. Victor remembered the silent plea in Jimmy's eyes before being covered with fierce stubbornness that any other time would make him proud as he tore off his dog tags and left him.

"_We can't just let you walk away." He stated confidently, though it was a mask for words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell his brother to not leave him, but those vulnerable words were incapable of showing themselves and were squashed down by the anger of his brother looking stubborn and walking away anyway. _

Victor wanted to chase after him, make him come back then. But his anger made him stay with Team X because he didn't know what else to do, so he stayed and drowned himself in his anger. Yet now, after all those years since then he found that his anger now was mindless and directed towards the fact that his brother couldn't remember him. Couldn't remember their brotherhood and the pack they made one late night a week after running away from a life that no longer could be theirs.

"_We'll always be… you know, brothers. Right, Victor?" James asked, fixing the stolen new cloths his brother got for him from the small town they were near. Victor turned to him slightly before replying,  
_"_Of course we'll always be brothers. Nothing, no one will ever change that fact. I promise you that." He was surprised at the pride he felt in his own words, and knew that he meant them. _

"_You're right Victor… I promise that too." James said, confident that he could keep that promise to the only person who was there for him now. Victor nodded, hiding a smile at that promise as he led his brother away from that town towards the next. Wherever that would be._

"You broke your promise, runt. You forgot!" Victor snarled as he dug his claws into his own knees to ground him in reality. He felt vulnerable, and it all that vulnerability came back with that stupid question. A small voice said that he too broke that same promise; just like that voice spoke of what the truth was about that day in Lagos, that his brother left the team but didn't truly leave him instead pleaded to him to come.

He felt vulnerable with his unwitting realizations. And he hated feeling vulnerable. He wanted to tear something apart, and much to his disdain he wanted to talk to his brother and wanted to ask him a question. Like, if his brother would have turned him away if he followed a couple of years later if by chance it happened like that?

Victor didn't notice the door sliding open or someone entering until a coffee cup was placed down on the small desk off to the far side of the room. Turning around quickly and glaring Victor noted it to be the blue rug, Hank aka Beast, not that it mattered who it was though. What mattered was someone intruding on without warning. Turning around so his back was facing the blue rug he went about his time ignoring the other's presence, who looked like he was both upset and from the scent Victor picked up guilty.

* * *

Logan wondered the halls, avoiding people altogether so he didn't have to deal with anyone. Much to his disdain he grew tired of wondering so he made his way to his room and locked the door behind him with thanks to the fact that he didn't have to stretch to do that. He hated how short he was when he was a kid. Left alone in his room he ended up musing about everything that happened so far, being an adult and not remembering who he was and turning into a child who didn't remember growing up and now. Being stuck in the form of a child with his memories and a broken bond.

Growling furiously to himself he cursed Victor and Xavier with every curse word under the sun, while ignoring how tight he had his fists balled at his side. One question though popped up without any reason behind it. Would he by chance accept Victor, and attempt at fixing a broken bond? And would he have welcomed Victor back during those six years after he left Team X?

A knock on the door distracted him, frowning at the door before he moved off the spot where he sat on his bed and unlocked the door opening it to find Professor Xavier there.

"You spoke with Scott?" Professor Xavier stated calmly, he asked Jean simply because she was between him and his current destination which originally was his office to speak with Scott when she denied it and he suspected that it was the resident anti-social Feral that might have actually spoke to the leader of the X-Men. Logan simply eyed him for a moment, trying to see what the man knew. But he was no psychic so there was no way with the fact that the Professor could keep up a good poker face.

"You readin' minds again Chuck?" Logan asked finally, not really putting much thought around his question. It just seemed to be the right thing to ask, so he just went with that and asked.

"Charles. And no not exactly." Professor Xavier corrected before answered, after all he didn't have to read minds in order to figure out what people where feeling and what was possibly going on, after these years he's became very good at it.

A snort was all he got from Logan about that before Logan stated,  
"Guy's pissed off… With good reason I guess…" Logan shrugged nonchalantly while standing there actually looking up slightly to look the man in the eyes. Which was aggravating, it was bad enough he had to fight some people who were taller then he was in his past and present but now he had to talk to allies and look up. He pushed that aggravation down though; it wasn't really important at the moment and only would get in his way.

"And what may I ask, did you tell him about that?" Professor Xavier calmly asked, curious about what gone on so he could go into that room with knowledge of what happened from when he entered the med-lab when the incident first started to now.

"What the hell do you think I said to him?!" Logan snarled, though he cursed himself for the reaction he gave for a simple question. Perhaps he should attempt to either get something in his stomach and relax or find a fight to set his mind straight.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." Professor Xavier answered calmly; he could sense the turmoil and the anxiety coming off the man. Logan simply crossed his arms and huffed lightly, he needed a cigar and a drink.

"… Told 'im not to drown in that anger 'n stuff… More or less…" Logan explained, he wanted the conversation over. Too many serious conversations that had to be double sided today.

"Alright. Thank you for your time. Make sure you eat something." Professor Xavier said, allowing things to come to an end as he maneuvered his way around and headed towards the elevator so he could go to the first floor and head to his office.

Closing the door he turned around simply to be surprised to see fire climb up past his window causing it to shatter under the heat as fire no doubt climbed the wall outside. Cursing he opened the door and escaped into the halls.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Logan snarled slightly as the smell of smoke filled his nose from the fire that took root nearly everywhere in his room and no doubt in the rooms in this part of the building, but he couldn't worry about that he heard no sounds of panic in those rooms instead he moved towards the area where the children and others gathered. The adults were evacuating them through passageways created in situations like this one, which were ones used during Stryker's attack on the mansion.

Using his ears he knew that it wasn't a normal fire, it was caused by a mutant and he was fully aware of which mutant could wield fire as a weapon. But wasn't he incarcerated? Didn't he see that on the news when he wasn't aware of what a television was? He could hear fighting happening and almost feel the change in temperature from hot to cold as he moved downstairs, fully aware of the fire outside of the building as Bobby came into sight. He had to avoid him after all, the guy will no doubt think he was just a child and despite the body, he wasn't just a child. And he was going to help in this situation.

He heard the crashing of the front door as Bobby was slammed through it, body fully covered with ice while Juggernaut followed him through.

"Come on Bobby, thought you were stronger then this?" Logan heard Pyro taunt from outside, snarling slightly Logan slipped by the big idiot unsheathing his claws. His target the wayward teen who once was a friend to Bobby and Rouge turned enemy under the command of the damned metal wielding mutant with a grudge.

He wasn't sure where Xavier was or even Jean for that matter, their assistance most likely would be welcomed when it came to the whole psychic department. Unsheathing his claws he couldn't help but note to himself how they were still transparent when they first came out while he was a child. Though that won't last long though and his claws will eventually stop being transparent even when he first unsheathes them.

Logan stayed hidden well enough to not be seen by their attackers. From his vantage point he could see Pyro, Mystique as well as a few others that either escaped Alcatraz or joined in the foolish club for idiots. Growling lowly in frustration at the fact, the one time they actually got enough nerve to attack the mansion he had to be at a disadvantage. He decided to make due with what he had, and what he had was claws that are sharp enough to kill even at his body's current age.

After all, he killed his biological father.

Moving quietly he crept closer to one of the nameless tattooed mutants who was attacking one of the students and realized that it was none other then Paul who nearly got choked to death by his brother. He was nearly close to the person when loud footsteps approached from behind.

"Well look'et what we have here. Shouldn't you be having a nap, little boy." Juggernaut taunted as he stood behind the boy, he was informed by Magneto who that boy really was and couldn't help but snicker to himself at how small his enemy was and how weak he was now that the metal was gone and Wolverine was nothing but a child. He was given orders, to kill now that the X-Men were distracted by this situation it was time to weaken them so they didn't stand in Magneto's way in future plans that were coming closer to succeeding as time went on.

Logan growled in frustration as he turned around and noted that the man towered over him, Paul took this time to flee and the mutant who was going to attack him turned around. His attempt to sneak up on the mutant was ruined and now he was at a disadvantage.

"Okay… who's first?" Logan asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to take on the both of them but ignored that fact anyway. He'll improvise if he had to and he was at a height where he could fight unfair with a punch rather then a knee if he had too. He ignored how they laughed at him for his question.

* * *

Victor knew something was going on, for one thing the blue overgrown rug quickly fled the room after the alarm and now he could hear distinct sounds of fighting through the air vent that was located on the roof in order to keep the air circulating in the room. Victor stood on the desk he pushed to the spot underneath it and listened, he only heard the distinct sounds because of his hearing. He understood enough to know it was the Brotherhood attacking.

Which he suspected would happen eventually and not to get him out of the place either. Magneto was an opportunist when he had to be, in this big game of chess he would take advantage of moments of distraction and use that moment to its fullest capability. Hence the attack, Victor knew this because he too would do the same in a hunt. Any predator would, and in some regards Magneto was a predator in human skin. Not as much as Victor or his brother was, but close enough for Victor to be able to read him like a book and understand what he would do in many situations.

Looking around he found a chair that didn't have wheels and put that on top of the desk as well and growled at the fact that he couldn't reach the vent very well. So his only option was to try to get the locked door open. And that in itself would be difficult.

Growling he jumped to the floor from where he stood on the chair, landing on his feet he strolled calmly to the door and examined the lock pad. Simple enough, Stryker had this sort of technology on the island when it came to the more dangerous mutants that weren't in the cages that most of the mutants including the laser eyed mutant who strangled him earlier. Victor knew enough in order to unlock it. The only thing that made this difficult was his most prized weapons, his claws.

Gritting his teeth at the difficulty this lock was actually causing him he couldn't help but growl, he was anxious in getting out of the locked room. No longer did he want to stay underground like a pet project in the mercy of those whom he easily considered to be his enemies. No he was going to get out and join the fight; his claws itched to sink into someone's flesh. Not to mention this provided him an outing to vent his frustrations at being probed at and questioned by Xavier.

A small voice in the back of his head also reminded him that another reason in joining the fight was his brother. His brother was in a child's body, weak and defenseless in a real fight which was why Victor had to protect him to the extent he had to when they were children.

Once the doors slide open with a nearly silent swish, heard thanks to his hearing he slipped out and headed towards the elevator he remembered using when he didn't remember who he grew up to be. Smirking at how easy it was he entered the elevator and waited for the ride to stop, his claws elongated as far as they could go when he was a child, which wasn't as long as they would be when he is fully grown but they were sharp enough to get the job done.

The first mutant he saw was from the brotherhood; a month ago he was having a drink with the man. He could hold his liquor pretty good. Shifting his weight he approached the man from behind without making a sound, the man was deaf in his left ear which was probably why he didn't hear the elevator sliding open. Smiling cruelly, the sadistic nature of himself shown clearly in his eyes as he used his claws and dug into the stomach quickly causing the man to jolt to full awareness and look down in the horror people reacted when they find his hand touching their innards.

"You…" The man accused as he stumbled back as Victor pulled his hand away, the man would be considered nothing more then a pawn in this game and his mutation was far from extraordinary. Victor watched as he fell back, innards starting to spill out of the hole he created as the man tried to stop himself from bleeding out.

"Oops." Victor taunted, his hand was covered in blood as he moved quietly through the mansion. He recognized a boy running from a fight, Paul. Little helpless Paul. He had a bone to pick with the weak boy, so he quickly followed after him, tacking him to the ground.

"No! Don… You!" Paul screamed, panic causing his heart to beat hard enough it felt like it was hitting his ribs. Victor could hear the heartbeat, enjoying the fear he smelt coming off the boy in thick waves. Smirking more cruelly as he settled himself more firmly on the boy so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm getting that a lot today, boy." Victor taunted as he made a move to grab the boy's throat using his bloody hand and smirked at the fact that the boy's eyes widened further and the color drained from the boy's features.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be helping your… your brother or something?" Paul stuttered, he couldn't take his eyes off the bloodied claws poised like they were going to strike at him any second. Victor frowned, his brother? What was wrong that the weak boy here thought he'd need to help his brother or something? Surely the X-Men could watch his brother's back?

* * *

Scott did what he could, and found himself grateful that the Professor had his visor in the classroom where Scott forgot it late last night. He quickly switched his glasses to his visor since the attack first started while the Professor took it upon himself to herd the children before he and Jean went to go confront Magneto who was now standing near the fountain casually.

Scott first came across a mutant, obviously from the brotherhood who was killed by a hole in his stomach that looked like it was widened as someone drew whatever weapon they used to do this out. Scott felt queasy at the sight but forced it at bay so he could take care of this attack; a scream caught his attention and immediately headed that way. And gapped at the sight he saw, there was Victor Creed sitting on a boy with a bloodied hand in striking position.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Victor glared down at Paul; the fear that wafted off the boy was in thick waves. Intoxicating. His senses on high alert, he heard someone moving to his left and the barely audible sound of something small being turned. Almost like a volume controller of something. Looking to his left sharply he saw the one who was choking him adjusting the little control on the side of his visor. Growling lowly Victor stood up sharply and took a step away from Paul who was too afraid to move from the spot as it was.

Blood dripped of his clawed child-like hand. Victor didn't get off the boy due to the unspoken threat in the air; he got off for a more important reason. His brother. He had to help his brother. After all, that's what brothers do.

Snarling in Scott's direction for a moment, a show that the threat meant nothing to him before he took off down the hallway he saw Paul emerge from when Victor first tackled him to the ground. The boy was running from a fight, that much Victor was sure of. Slowing down he stopped right before exiting the building in order to check out the surroundings, due to the fact that he was smaller and was weaker then what he normally would be if he wasn't in this mess. He had to think in order to find a way to get the right advantage to the situation, like any good predator.

He nearly gasped at the sight; his brother was stuck on his back with Juggernaut's foot pressing down on him. Normally his little brother would have been able to get out of that situation easy, but size and the fact that his bones weren't coated in indestructible adamantium.

He just glared then left! Scott wasn't too sure what to make of that, nor did he take the time to think about it as he ran up to the boy who was nearly murdered by the monster in a child's body. Paul. He recognized him as the boy who still had bruising on his neck from when Victor choked him before he regained his memories.

* * *

"You're okay… Come on." Scott said, helping the boy who smelt of both urine as well as crap as the boy was visibly shaken. Scott ignored the smell in favor of getting the boy to his feet. Sulfur was smelt as Kurt teleported behind him. Good, he could get outside and help where it was needed. The older students were dealing with whatever Brotherhood mutant managed to get inside of the school.

"Kurt. Get Paul to where the other children are and look after them." Scott stated, there was no room for arguments and he was already aware of Kurt's severe dislike for having to fight and as a result cause harm. So his skills were better served in assisting the children get to safety and making sure they don't get into trouble. There was no time for Kurt to really answer as a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass could be heard outside and Scott immediately headed that way.

As soon as he got there he was shocked at what he saw. Victor creed was obviously protecting Logan from Juggernaut. Was that even possible? Was Victor Creed despite all his cruelties able to care enough to protect his brother? What he saw with his eyes told him that it was possible, but you can never trust your eyes alone in many situations when finding out the truth was involved.

* * *

Logan didn't expect to be beaten so soon, he was doing so good until Juggernaut stopped standing by and jumped into the situation and getting him off his current opponent. The one who was going to harm his wannabe bully. Snarling angrily as he was forced to the ground with a heavy thud from being picked up and slammed down. He fought hard to show that it didn't hurt, which it did. And so far he did a good job, by offering a snarl instead of a gasp or yell.

It wouldn't last though; he felt a foot hit him in the chest. Hard enough to cause heavy bruising but no broken bones. Not yet anyway. Logan shoved his claws into his attacker's leg in attempt to make him think twice of having his foot there. But the owner of the said foot was Juggernaut and the mountain of a man had either a very high pain tolerance or was invulnerable to his attempts. He could live with this though, the bruising was rapidly healing he just had to get the foot off of him.

Laughing! The man was laughing at his predicament. Growling angrily he tried using his legs without success when he felt a gasp escape his lips as the pressure that was steadily increasing as Juggernaut pressed down. It hurt as the more pressure was put onto his chest. He found it was getting harder and harder to breath as more pressure was put on his chest, not to mention the pain that kept increasing from ribs either getting fractured or broken thanks to Juggernaut.

Logan just happened to look towards the area behind the other man who he attacked before, he was shocked that he saw Victor there but was weary on what his brother's intentions would be. Would he help the Brotherhood? Or would he attack them? Logan didn't get the chance to figure that out as Juggernaut caught his attention again with the pressure being increased for a moment before the foot was removed and he was picked up by the shirt. He was helpless, and he hated it more then anything!

Gasping for air slightly he forced his claws into Juggernaut's arm in vain.

"Gonna have to try har …" The man who moved in closer to himself and Juggernaut said, though his words were cut off and Logan couldn't see what the reason was until he fell. The man was still alive but in pain obviously. That wasn't what had Logan's attention though; it was his brother whose hand was bloodied with what looked to be a piece of bone clutched tightly in his clawed grip. Realization dawned on him as he realized that he bone obviously belonged to the spin of the man who was bleeding out and rapidly.

* * *

Victor ignored the man on the ground in favor of training his attention on Juggernaut and his baby brother who was held against the wall, Victor could tell he was in pain and that did nothing to quell his already high bloodlust that was growing ever since this situation first started. A low growl rumbled from his chest, despite him being in the form of a child his growls and roars were still intimidating in certain situations. After all, he dealt with plenty of people when he actually was a child so he already knew that it was true.

Victor's vision went white in his rage as he attacked Juggernaut with everything he had; using whatever body weight he had to put power in his attack. Snarling all the while and digging his claws in wherever they could get a hold of, which were Juggernaut's shoulders while his feet latched onto the man's waist. The next thing he remembered was being thrown through a window with a loud crash. The good thing was his brother free from Juggernaut's grip.

Victor made good time in getting out of the room and back outside where Juggernaut was standing only a few feet away from his coughing brother who no doubt was in pain from what happened prior his arrival on the scene.

"Well isn't it our little Sabretooth kitten." Juggernaut taunted, he didn't care about the mutant who was killed by the bite-sized killer. Snarling Victor positioned himself between his brother and Juggernaut, the blood he spilt so far wasn't enough. Victor attacked with all his rage, it might have been futile to do so but that didn't stop Victor from his attack that would add hopefully injure the man for touching his brother and so Victor could take out his anger at his own situation.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Victor attacked with everything he had, it wasn't enough. It was never enough at this size. Even at the hands of a human he was defenseless at this size, but then again that human was their father and that tended to make situations completely different then it would be if it were up against anyone else. With a growl he got a hold of the helmet and made sure to tear into the face as best he could while the large man was trying to pull him off. Not an easy task when he lost his shoes when he was thrown through the window and now used the claws on his toes to cling as well.

Off to his left he saw red light hitting some unimportant mutant down and another. Behind him he heard his brother get up finally, but it wasn't his brothers fault for being down so long, he had the wind knocked out of him and had injuries to heal. More so then Victor did.

* * *

Logan managed to get to his feet unsteadily; damn he hated being this small and defenseless. Steadying his breath he took notice of One-Eye taking down an impressive amount of mutants while others cleaned out the mansion and took care of a few who escaped Scott's eye. Letting his thin small bone claws slide from their confines he slipped around the large man who was busy prying Victor off of him cursing all the while. Logan figured it wasn't so much the pain or the injuries that caused the man to curse but the struggle it was taking just to unhook Victor's claws in time for his claws to reenter a new spot.

Good thing the man wasn't running yet. Victor would be badly injured if that happened and by the positioning of the feet he knew the man was going to start running pretty quickly here.

Crouching lowly he managed to shove his claws deep within the man's feet causing a surprised yelp if anything before curses that would make a granny blush and Logan got kicked in the chest and hard, knocking the wind out of him.

A few minutes later the Juggernaut managed to get Victor off of him in time for Logan to find a way on the man's back. Immediately grabbing onto the front of Juggernauts helmet Logan started to pull in order to attempt to get it off of him. It was hard and he couldn't let go at this point.

* * *

Scott cursed inwardly as he managed to take down one more mutant, every time he intended to put Juggernaut down for now someone else popped up and most of the time it was copies of Multiple Man. Annoying person that he was. To his left he saw Bobby take down his former friend and Kitty cause someone to sink into the ground which would no doubt hold him until he could be dealt with properly.

Though a part of him found it amusing that it was taking both feral brothers to really stand up to the man enough to be half efficient. He made a note to mock Logan about that later, but right now he had to take down another mutant who looked like he had speed on his side with bleach white hair Scott wondered faintly if he ever met the man before. His voice seemed familiar, perhaps from the Island. After all after the Professor saved them they seemed to go their separate ways as soon as they could. Only himself, Emma and a few of the other's stuck around and attended Xavier's School for the Gifted.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines, near the gate stood Jacob who had yet choose a mutant name. His unique ability was to do the impossible, to take an adult and turn back time and turn them into children. And watching the situation he couldn't help but realize what was going on and what he's gotten himself into.

How could this happen! Jacob didn't mean to have such a situation happen. When the elderly man, unassuming when he first approached said he was going to be helping his fellow mutants he didn't imagine that this group would be fighting another group.

So he did what he thought best at the moment, he ran and made it several blocks away from the fight and ducked into an alleyway and leant against the wall gasping for air. The run was taxing, so was the stress of everything he's committed since his joining of the Brotherhood. In his mind now it was no brotherhood at all; there were no family quality's to it, no caring and certainly no justification for terrorist behavior.

Sure he understood what it was like to be a mutant, got mocked and put down his whole life because of what he was. But was that really a good reason to murder or toy with things that shouldn't be toyed with? Like turning two people into children, completely defenseless against the situation. He saw them fighting Juggernaut and that caused the snapping point in having to run.

What if he really messed up their lives? Not that Sabretooth had much of a life outside of either mopping or causing some kind of pain towards anyone who happened to be near him at the time no matter whether they were a lady or a guy. Jacob was truly terrified of the man; it was his cold sadistic eyes more then the claws on the man's hands. He found it odd though, no one spoke of this Wolverine guy around him and when the new comers made that mistake they were dispatched pretty quickly so the members that's been there for a while warned people before they even joined.

It didn't stop some people though; one of those people was a friend of his. Jacob was right there when Evan his new found friend learnt first hand what his own intestines looked like after he said something stupid right to Sabretooth's face. Big mistake, a mocking smirk and claws lengthening was the only warning received and understood too late that was given. And the bastard laughed as his friend bled to death in matter of seconds trying to hold his own intestines in.

"I'm just a kid damn it! What do you want from me!" Jacob yelled, listening to his own voice echo and mock him as he covered his ears and ran. He was afraid. Sure he liked feeling tough when he first did what he did to the two mutants who fought viciously; it gave him a sense of power. But like a kid he had to abuse that power and look what happened!

Jacob felt so weak all of a sudden; he seemed to be growing weaker ever since he turned two adults into two children. Just children. Slouching down behind a large dumpster he wrapped his arms around his legs and cursed himself for his weakness. Sobs wracked his body as he managed to slowly take enough breaths to calm himself down some, everything that happened since he joined finally sank in and he hated all of it.

"I… I gotta do something… Wish I could do something…" Jacob whispered to himself, now that he was calmer and thinking with a more level head he knew he had to do something rather then go on sulking in his own private pity party. He was better then this, he should have been better then this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Victor wasn't sure when or even how but he found himself back inside the room he was previously when he was first thrown by the big idiot. Snarling angrily he felt his ribs nit back together and muscles heal. He was thrown harder then last time, most likely in anger. Scoffing lightly at that he tried to stand up but disorientation made that a little hard, which was odd. He wasn't struck in the head hard enough, even when thrown, to be disoriented.

Turning his attention outside the window where Juggernaut was having trouble trying to dislodge his brother with his hands, he prayed slightly that the man didn't start running or charge something hard in order to force his brother to get off. It would work, that's what Victor feared because he knew his brother was a target. And due to his childlike body his protective edge towards his brother is higher then it would be if he was in his adult body, or at least that's what he states more so to himself then anyone else.

He has yet to tell them that little bit of information.

"Why do I feel… tingly?" Victor muttered as he tore his attention away from the fight outside and once again attempted to gain control over himself so he could stand back up and join in the fun once more. Snarling angrily he heard a sound of something snapping underneath someone's weight, turning around he saw a tattooed mutant heading towards him at full speed.

Cursing lightly he rolled out of the way and forced himself to get back to his feet despite the disorientation. The man spoke gibberish, none of it made sense so Victor didn't even bother formulate a reply to the words and simply attacked, discovering that his mutation was a problem thanks to the fact that the man could create electrical bursts of energy from his hands. Victor hit the wall and gasped more so in shock then anything else.

Shock gave way to anger quickly as Victor elongated his claws and curled his fingers so he could hook his claws in deeper then normal. It was quite effective in catching your prey in a way that ensures their escape is going to be far from easy.

Smirking cruelly Victor lunged, this time watching out for the hands, he caught hold of the hip and side of the man before discovering that the electrical current could in fact run through the whole body. But Victor refused to give up his hold and dug in deeper while ignoring as the pain grew as the electrical current grew in strength as a direct result of the man's pain.

Victor pushed his hand in deeper, doing his best to get as far into the wound as he could manage when the electrical current seemed to build up enough strength to knock him away leaving him in a haze. Everything was wrong and his body felt numb, he could barely have control over his limbs. Effects of that damned mutant's ability no doubt, or at least part of it.

* * *

Professor Xavier found himself getting angry, more then he wished to admit and wished to experience. He knows what he's capable of when he's angry and what he was capable of doing should he be pushed enough. And he knew that Eric knew as well.

"Eric, call off this attack. It is pointless." Professor Xavier stated, he had every bit of faith that his X-Men and older students who stuck around against his wishes could defend the school. What he was trying at this point was to see the whole point on why his old friend would do something this extreme when it came to the X-Men and The Brotherhood being enemies.

"Call it off? No, I am truly sorry my old friend. But I cannot afford to do that at this point in time, there are certain things I cannot allow you and your precious X-men to interfere with." Magneto stated, a small smirk played on his features taunting his long time rival and once closest friend. He knew Charles was getting angry, he could see that fire burning in the man's eyes even through the collected mask of calmness. A sad attempt at hiding one's anger. Magneto always thought it was best to embrace that anger; it got you further and helped further your goals with more ease then Charles's pacifist practices.

"What ever you are trying to gain out of this, it will not work." Professor Xavier stated matter-of-factly as he focused on the outside world around the walls ensuring that no one came too close by accident and mentally informed Jean to assist in the fight. Lightning could be heard despite the clear blue sky above their heads.

Kurt appeared only quick enough to take Jean to the battle ground in the front of the mansion that bled into the mansion itself. Leaving Professor Xavier and Magneto alone.

"Charles, when will you learn that the only chance to get your peace is to take it by force? You keep standing in my way, you forced my hand." Magneto stated, less arrogantly then before now that it was only them. He could see the disapproval in Charles's face clearly as though it wasn't being hid at all.

"And when will you learn that your methods will never gain anything you wish other then more hatred." Professor Xavier stated calmly, the anger was still there but he had no problems keeping it at bay. For now. He didn't mention that Eric's definition of peace between humans and mutants was mutants being superior and viewed as such, he didn't have to, this argument was fought over chess many times and in many face to face debates on opposite sides.

"Charles, my dear friend you are going to talk yourself blue in the face. Perhaps match Hank's shade, no?" Magneto taunted, it was a friendly tease either. It was as it was, a taunt meant to insult to some degree though no where near as much as he usually would insult someone. But then again, this wasn't someone.

* * *

Logan felt his grip slipping as he fought with Juggernaut; he didn't see where his brother got off to. He heard the snarls but that was about it. Instead he focused on Juggernaut who was trying to get a good grip on Logan's wrists which wasn't easy to do thanks to the fact that he could himself enough to remain out of reach just enough to ensure he would remain in his position.

His good fortune though didn't last long as he felt the impact of the wall of the mansion hit him in the back knocking the wind out of him.

"Heh, didn't see that coming, did ya?" Juggernaut taunted, he managed to get a hold of the scrawny and weak Wolverine and dangled him by his wrists in front of him. That very move was meant to taunt him even more with the fact that he was too small and defenseless to really pose a threat. And it worked; he could see the outrage and anger in Wolverine's face. The boy was so expressive.

Logan kicked at Juggernaut as hard as he could, but thanks to his size that wasn't enough. If anything it was probably barely anything to register for the man bruising his wrists. Claws were still out but useless because he couldn't move his arms any. Before he could register anything he found he was standing with his back to Juggernaut but both wrists were now in one of the man's larger hands. Well secured much to his irritation.

Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for what happened next, the man obviously was sadistic man thanks to the fact that he felt his bone claws being snapped like twigs. The pain shot through his arms, it was as bad as it was when Victor stomped on his one set of claws outside of the loggers bar. He couldn't help himself even if he wanted to, he screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Victor found controlling his limbs to be very difficult thanks to the attack from the damned mutant who's eyes were now wide, the fear wafted off the pathetic man in thick waves. That was enough to cause Victor to smile, a very cruel smile. Yet it wasn't until he just happened to look down as he forced himself up, he was naked and much to his delight he appeared to be an adult.

"Well look'et that." Victor stated, sounding uncharacteristically happy. Though he had every right to be, he had his proper size back and with it came natural intimidation and strength that his smaller size couldn't hold over anyone other then others his size. Standing up he ignored the fact that he was naked, it truly didn't matter to him to a point. Though even he had to admit to himself that he had to get himself some cloths pretty quick.

Maybe the idiot could loan him a pair, after all he wouldn't need them once Victor got through with him. With a single large pounce he knocked the bleeding mutant over, he wasn't able to concentrate in order to defend himself so that made Victor's job a lot easier as he buried his large hand in the man's chest and squeezing the heart hard enough to cause it to burst like a grape.

He didn't get the chance to enjoy the gurgling scream that he tore from the man, another scream caught his attention. A pained scream, normally he wouldn't care. But this scream belonged to a child; it belonged to his brother who obviously was still trapped within his own childlike body. Victor cursed everything from his past to future, he didn't want to care. Yet he felt that prickling cold fear spread through is body at concerning speeds.

Tearing the pants off the man, he shoved them onto himself uncaring of the blood that stained them. He only wore them because although he didn't care that he was previously naked, he just didn't want to fight naked. All in all, it would have way too out there even for him. And he was open minded already.

"Jimmy…" Victor muttered he felt his claws elongate and with that he moved without thinking. Trusting his instincts despite how savage those were to guide him where he needed to be.

* * *

Scott stood next to Jean and Ororo; they took down the very last mutant from the brotherhood. Or at least they thought when a scream caught their attention. Scott was the first to notice what was going on at that point and was shocked at what he saw. Never before had he heard Logan scream like that, child body or not, it was as obvious as day that having your claws snapped like that hurt.

But what they saw next shocked them into inaction. Out of the broken window came a fully grown Victor Creed hurdling towards Juggernaut and Logan. Scott felt icy fear at the sight of the man who was now fully grown and wondered faintly what that fear was truthfully for. If it was because of what Victor could do. If it was for Juggernaut should he suffer the consequences of interfering or harming a rival and brother? Or if it was for Logan himself who seemed to struggle in earnest to get away thanks to the pain that he most likely is experiencing.

"My god." Ororo muttered as they all say Victor clash into Juggernaut hard enough to knock the large man down and simultaneously free Logan from the man's grip.

* * *

Logan wasn't sure what happened, one minute he was struggling as much as he could despite the pain that kept him trapped it felt like it and then the next he was thrown to the ground as someone knocked Juggernaut to the ground. Crawling away using the sides of his hands rather then his whole hand he got far enough to look back without getting trapped in the attack and was shocked at what he saw.

"Victor…" Logan muttered, he never expected his brother to actually attack Juggernaut when fully grown. He half expected the man to take off now that he was free to do so and didn't require anyone's help anymore. He couldn't think to long about it as Juggernaut managed to get out from underneath all the fangs and claws and took off running, Victor followed angrily and on all four.

He felt someone touch his back and looked over and saw that it was Rogue as One-eye came over to them with Jean and Ororo.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked in concern, her accent was heard thicker then usual thanks to her concern for Logan. Though she wasn't too sure how to react to the fact that there was a half naked Victor Creed savagely bringing Juggernaut down again. She heard Juggernaut actually scream in agony from here. She could see there was a lot of blood from here, and she didn't even know if that was all Juggernauts' or the poor person in the classroom she ran by who didn't have pants on.

"Ya…" Logan answered; nodding though flinching because of the throbbing pain in his hands as he forcefully sheathed his snapped claws back into his wrists so they can re-grow tucked away.

He turned his attention back to Victor who didn't give the man a chance to get away again. He could tell his brother was in a feral state, completely driven by bloodlust and the need to kill. He didn't even register the fact that Scott and the other three gone by, most likely satisfied with the fact that Rogue and the reappeared Bobby and Peter to take care of the rest of the mess around. He knew Kitty was lurking somewhere, most likely taking care of loose ends as she came back out. He wasn't too sure, but he figured that was the case.

"We should get you to one of the infirmaries." Rogue stated, she was sure that getting Logan to an infirmary was the best thing to do. Yet she could tell his attention was on the fight going on.

"My god… What horror." Bobby muttered, he stood near Rogue and oblivious to Logan's presence as he watched in silent horror as a grown man mauled another while three of the local teachers and X-Men tried to separate him with little success due to the fact that the man mauling the other either brushed them off easily enough or attacked them enough to force the issue. That was until Jean managed to levitate the snarling man up into the air. There was so much blood!

Logan barely registered what Bobby said, and didn't care at all. In his mind, despite whom he was and what he fought for now, Juggernaut deserved it to a point. The man was a sadistic no good criminal, now if it was one of the X-Men or a civilian who did nothing wrong it would be another matter entirely.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Logan wasn't sure what happened to his brother, he was led to an infirmary downstairs where Hank was tending to several of the older students caught in the fight as well as himself. He fought though, so Hank ended up giving up checking him over and gave him clean cloths to change into. Though he had a nagging sensation that Hank managed to finish checking him over, which was probably the reason he didn't get much of a fight when he insisted that Hank should leave him alone.

His hands were still tender, as was his wrists. But he ignored that. His mind kept traveling to the fact that his brother either unintentionally helped him in his attempt at getting back at Juggernaut who from what he could remember was in bad shape or his brother honestly helped him. He had to ask, he had to be sure. Yet he wasn't sure where his brother would be. And has het to make successful break for the door. He was always caught by either Hank or Rogue who was assisting Hank to the best of her abilities while Jean was upstairs tending to the situation from there.

Logan wasn't even sure if Magneto was still around or if he fled like a coward who knows he lost the fight again. His eyes wondered to the door when it slid open, slightly disappointed in seeing Scott Logan couldn't help himself.

"Where's Victor… And what's happening?" Logan asked, he made sure to ask the second question so it didn't seem like he had a one-track mind at the moment. Which he did.

Scott looked at Logan for a moment before answering,  
"Right now, Victor is in one of our jail cells that we built for situations like this. Juggernaut was taken into custody, he'll be fine after awhile of recuperation. The mess is being cleaned up with the help of some of the older students who weren't fighting…"

"And the bodies…" Logan pushed, he was shocked that he got such a full answer out of Scott and wasn't about to waste it.

"The proper authorities are tending to that. Magneto escaped a few minutes ago." Scott answered, though he questioned his sanity in answering Logan like this, but couldn't deny the fact that he respected the feral enough to answer him honestly. What was the world coming to?

Hoping off the bed he wondered towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hank immediately asked, cutting into Logan's path. He wasn't sure when Logan would regain his adult body so it was best to keep the man close so he could get changed into cloths that would fit quick enough so he wouldn't scare the children. And the young ones most likely would be surprised at the sight of a naked man wondering around the school.

"I'm going to go see Victor." Logan hissed out angrily while trying to go around Hank unsuccessfully. He growled angrily, he didn't bother use his claws to enforce his decision due to the fact that they still had a bit of a ways to go in healing. If he guessed correctly they were only half re-grown within the last hour.

It always takes longer for them to heal when he was a child, he remembered one night when he only had one set of claws snapped in a failed hunt Victor ended up sitting up with him all night while he silently cried because of the pain.

* * *

Growling loudly he paced the six feet across and seven feet tall jail cell he was trapped in. He helped his brother, he saved him even and this was the thanks he got for it. _The ungrateful…_ Victor thought though his thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room he was in slide open. It was the professor, frowning more then before Victor crossed his arms across his bare chest covered with dried blood.

"My apologies for having to lock you in here. I had to be sure." Professor Xavier stated calmly as he stopped two meters away from the solid bars that were next to unbreakable. The only thing he knew that could cut through them was adamantium claws. He wasn't too sure if Victor's claws could get through them or not, but due to the fact that Victor was still in the jail cell he figured they were strong enough.

"That I wouldn't _gut_ any of your precious kids?" Victor sneered; he was insulted by that for some reason. Yet at the same time didn't care whether or not they would live or not. He was never good with kids anyways.

"Yes, among other things." Professor Xavier stated honestly, he also wanted to see whether or not the older brother would be willing to keep a bond with his baby brother or not. Especially with the fact that there was a slim chance that he might not remember anything when he regains his adult body and adamantium claws.

Victor snorted; of course the optimistic idiot would be pocking his nose into things that wasn't any of his business in the first place. He thought about cutting his way through the bars, but noted that it would take too long for his taste. The bars were thicker then his claws. Purposely done he figured. He moved to the back of it and sat down and stated with mild amusement,  
"You could at least be nice enough to either give me a bucket of water as well as a pair of pants that actually fit." The purpose of the water was obvious; he wanted to clean the blood off of him. Sure he liked to spill people's blood a little too much but that didn't mean he didn't like to be clean. Not to mention the pants were tight and uncomfortable.

"That could be arranged. Aren't you going to ask how your brother is?" Professor Xavier stated calmly noticing the amusement disappear and the man in the jail cell going rigid in his seat.

"The bucket and pants." Victor stated coldly, why did the foolish old man have to bring up his brother? He didn't want to think about that, it reminded him of his desperate need to save his baby brother. He was getting hurt by Juggernaut, and that forced Victor to remember the instant icy fear he experienced more then once in his life.

Professor Xavier noted what he felt in Victor and simply decided to say one more thing before he went and got someone to bring in pants and water, backing up in his chair before turning around he said,  
"You do realize that there is a chance that when Logan regains his adult body he won't remember anything. Not you, not Kayla or Stryker. None of it." He decided not to see whether or not Victor reacted to that as he left the room. A loud furious roar echoed after him and a loud thud as Victor no doubt attacked the bars.

* * *

Professor Xavier calmly moved into the med-lab where Hank was holding a struggling Logan in his arms. Quirking a brow at the scene he simply folded his hands on his lap and waited for someone to fill him in on what was going on.

"Hello Professor. Logan's just being a tad bit difficult." Rogue stated as she proceeded to throw out packages to wraps used for injuries for Jean so she could focus on the person on the bed in front of her.

"I see." Professor Xavier stated with a hint of amusement at the scene before him, he couldn't help it. It was funny, far funnier then it should be. Though he wasn't entirely fond of the language coming from Logan's mouth, not to mention they were in several different languages.

"Logan, I must say your language skills are to be desired." Professor Xavier stated, indicating that Hank should put the unruly feral down.

"You guy's better let me out of here." Logan growled with his fists tight and trying his hardest to look more threatening then he was. It wasn't an easy task when you were trapped in a child's body.

Professor Xavier already told Bobby who was coming towards the med-lab to get a bucket of water and rag with a pair of large pants head towards the location where the jail cells were. He told Scott the same thing who promptly exited the med-lab which caused Logan to eye him suspiciously.

"Where's one-eye goin'?" Logan growled out. He knew something was up, and didn't like not knowing what it was. Which was the obvious reason for his question that cut right to the point.

"To assist Bobby in giving your brother pants and some water. You can see him after a bit, he has to calm down some first." Professor Xavier explained, he knew Logan would demand to go see his brother but had to stall so Victor could pull himself together and so he could get himself cleaned up first.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Scott made sure Bobby was behind him as they entered, and there he was sneering at them from behind the bars while sitting down. Scott from here could see dents in the bars; it made him shudder inwardly at how hard the man could actually hit something. It was a good thing the professor or anyone else wasn't at the other end of that hit instead of the bars.

"'Bout time, what took ya." Victor sneered as he crossed his arms; he could smell the trepidation from the younger one behind the grown up version of the boy he chased down in a school.

"We had things with greater priority then to bring you refreshments." Scott stated calmly as he took the stuff from Bobby and approached the cell stating,  
"You're not to move. When the door is opened until after it's closed."

"Yes boss." Victor taunted, he was still very angry with his last conversation but figured he'd get more out these people if he kept it under control at least until he's received everything he wants, and one thing he wanted happened to be his brother and what will happen with his brother as well as the bond they once had. The rest he'll figure out later.

Scott glared at the man through his red tinted glasses as he opened the door and put the bucket down with a couple of towels and facecloths. He let the pants hang on the bars with the towels. Closing the door he moved back as the monster of a man moved towards the bars. The blood made him queasy though he didn't show it. How the man could stand having blood on him like that, Scott would never know or understand.

"You were that boy…" Bobby stated, he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to really question the feral mutant known as Sabretooth but with the fact that he wasn't getting reprimanded from Professor Summers he figured it was okay.

Scott mused on how Victor's taunting aura changed to an icier one that could rival Bobby's with natural ease. He wanted to smile but deemed that to be inappropriate. It would appear that Victor wasn't fond of his temporary situation being known; after all it could possibly be viewed as a weakness.

"That I was… And I'd be very careful on what other things fly from that mouth of your boy." Victor warned, he noticed the stiffening and that was enough to appease him for now. He was still angry and it would take a lot more then the stiffening of one boy to appease him fully.

"Come on, we still have a lot of things to do." Scott said as he led Bobby out of the room, he could tell Bobby was in some ways frightened by Sabretooth but Scott could understand why. Bobby was a tough guy, and already dealt with things a boy his age shouldn't have to but he has yet to deal with a killer as cruel as Sabretooth fully. He hoped Bobby would never have to.

"How long will he be here?" Bobby asked, he heard some things about him from Rogue when she was captured and none of that prepared him for seeing what the man did to Juggernaut or prepared him for seeing the man behind the bars. He hoped he didn't have to fight him, but noted to himself that he would if he had to.

"I'm not sure, it's up to the Professor." Scott answered calmly as they approached the med-lab and saw a childlike Logan run out of it and in what would seem to be a random direction until he noted it to be the elevator. Soon enough Hank shot out after the feral and tackled him half way there. Scott sighed; even that small Logan caused trouble.

"You'll never keep me in there you asshole!" Logan snarled loudly, his voice carrying through the hallway with ease while he struggled to get lose, ending up succeeding and escaping down another short hallway and into the large room where the jet was. Hank followed.

* * *

In the Jet hanger Logan managed to lose Hank, it gave him time to think about things. Like the fact that he might not remember who he was when he got his adult body back. And that hurt, he finally had his memories and then there's that threat of losing them again. He didn't want that to happen! He's searched far too long to just lose them again!

The door opened again and this time it was the Professor. Logan was about to say something when Professor Xavier beat him to it.

"Logan." Professor Xavier stated as he entered further, he knew where Logan was and decided to let the pint sized Wolverine approach him first. It worked, he noted that Logan was approaching him calmly.

"Ya… What do ya want?" Logan growled out slightly, arms crossed as he kept a level stare with the Professor.

"To talk, I have an idea." Professor Xavier stated calmly as he folded his hands on his lap. He was confident in his plan, but it was by far experimental and not guaranteed to work.

"'bout?" Logan pressed as he stood there, waiting for the idea to be said.

"It's about your memories." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he saw and sensed the spiked interest in Logan.

Logan hoped that this idea will work, because he didn't want to lose his memories. It would be like losing Kayla, his mother and his brother all over again. He didn't want that. Even though he wouldn't remember not wanting that if he lost his memories, it would still bother him greatly because it would be on the tip of his tongue and out of his reach.

* * *

Victor quickly cleaned himself up and changed his pants. It felt better to have clean pants on rather then the tight bloody pants he wore. The blood wasn't the problem; it was the tightness that bothered him the most. Growling lowly as he paced the cage some more while thinking of what else to do he kicked the bars again. Aiming for the door every time in mild hopes for it to come open. It didn't, so he sat down.

Snarling to himself he played over the conversation he had with the bald headed pacifist before he left and dumb and dumber entered.

"_You do realize that there is a chance that when Logan regains his adult body he won't remember anything. Not you, not Kayla or Stryker. None of it." _

Victor wasn't sure what to do with that, and the fear it brought. He hated the fear. He's spent this long since then with his brother not remembering him, he can do it again. But did he want to?

He didn't even realize that he was gripping the twin sized bed he didn't even realize that he cut into the mattress to the point his claws touched the metal underneath. He hated the emotions this situation brought out in him. He hated that he was trapped and forced to deal with them when he hated having to deal with these sorts of things.

In this cage, he was stuck dealing with the fear of his brother not remembering him again. He was forced to deal with guilt at not helping his brother when he lost his memories instead of drown himself in his own rage and hate. He wouldn't admit to that one though, he had his pride to upkeep. Not to mention, he wouldn't admit the fact that having his brother remember him and for a time not hating him was a tease. Someone obviously has it out for him.

Growling lowly he leaned back against the wall before losing his temper and lashing out at everything in the cage. By the time he was finished the mattress was in pieces and barely recognizable as was the bucket, bloodied pants and towels. There was deep claw marks in the wall on the bars and floor. Victor felt somewhat better.

Sitting back down on the metal frame he took a deep breath in and out a few times before his full attention was on the door again as it opened revealing his little brother in a pint sized body enter. Without a word he watched the door get locked and the access panel be destroyed so it won't be opened very easily at this point. Victor wanted to chuckle at that, wonder who taught him how to lock a door like that.

"We need to talk Victor." Logan stated, as he noted how the cell looked and the dents in the bars and quirked an eyebrow at that as he approached the cage.

Victor couldn't hear any malice or anything in his brother's voice but didn't let himself feel unnecessary hope at that. Instead he remained sitting for a moment until he said,  
"Then talk." It was harsh simply because that was the only way to hide the emotions going on inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Now that he was here, he didn't know where to start. The Professor had ideas of how he could keep his memory, something about transferring it into something and when he's bigger and doesn't remember anything, if he doesn't remember anything, it'll be transferred back into his mind thanks to the Professor's mind capabilities. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but was willing to try if he had to.

"Well?" Victor snapped, his impatience clearly heard which earned him a dirty look from his brother. That didn't matter though; Victor ignored it and simply sat there in his cage.

"Chuck said I might not remember anythin' when this problem gets fixed…" Logan stated, crossing his arms and mirroring his brother's stubborn uncaring posture.

"That so." Victor stated, coldly but felt himself inwardly cringe. He hated that, it was hard to ignore and that in itself made him angrier at the fact that he couldn't ignore it and keep going on in his own way.

"Ya…" Logan grunted, ignoring the coldness of Victor's voice and watched the scowl become very noticeable in Victor's face as his older brother gone to say something only to have Logan beat him by saying,  
"We're brother… Means I won't remember that."

"Didn't this long… So who cares." Victor stated harshly, a careless shrug of the shoulders to go along with that. Though one thing was for sure, his heart was pounding more then he wants to admit that it was, and worse of all it was with fear and anger but mostly with the fear of this conversation and what it might mean. And there wasn't any denying what it meant.

"You do, you're getting angrier and angrier." Logan snarled angrily, he paced in front of the cage as though he were the one caged. But then again locking himself in this room with no windows could be like being in a cage in itself while the conversation made him feel cornered in itself.

"I'm getting _angry_ because I'm _locked_ in a cage with a runt talkin' to me like he has the _right_ to talk to me like we're all buddy buddy-like." Victor snarled standing up angrily with tight fists; he ignored how blood ran freely down his curled fingers and drip to the floor in a steady stream. He wanted to tell his brother that they weren't brothers anymore, they were enemies yet he couldn't bring himself to say that so he settled for what he said instead.

"We're brothers… And…" Logan said, he couldn't finish the sentence because of his own anxiety with the situation and his own fear of losing his memories. Growling lowly to himself he tightened his fists and continued to pace in the room again, he stopped momentarily at Victor's words.

There was silence in the room aside from the footsteps Logan made, he didn't bother being quiet. He didn't need to.

After a bit Victor's voice cut through icily,  
"_And_ you might not remember that." Victor loosened his fists enough to allow his broken skin to heal but his claws were elongated still and wouldn't retract until he wanted them to.

Logan nodded, he wanted to figure out what to say to that but he wasn't good in situations like this. Whenever someone needed to talk he listened, that's all he had to do. He never had to really say much in return nor did he have to seek out someone to talk to before. He never had to and The Wolverine doesn't have a heart to heart with anyone, especially when it's about himself.

"That scares you." Victor stated, he was surprised at that though and much to his annoyance you could hear his surprise in his voice. He doesn't remember the last time his brother feared anything other then himself and what he was capable of. Which was what Victor _is_ capable of. He watched as his brother's pacing stopped for the second time since it started.

Logan wasn't sure how to react to that, of course his brother could read him that easily. It was a scary thing in Logan's mind that someone could read him that easily, it meant that he had less chance in pulling traps and gaining the upper hand in any other way other then his usual attack head on way.

* * *

Professor Xavier listened to Scott who explained to him that the children who returned heard rumors about Victor Creed being one of the children. And that was enough to scare them, especially Paul when he managed to connect the dot that he was nearly killed by Victor Creed and was going to pick on none other then Wolverine.

"I see. Try to keep them calm, ensure that nothing will harm them and if possible better yet try to tell them that those rumors are false and that the boys were pulled out of school by their parents." Professor Xavier stated calmly.

"Lie?" Bobby blurted out; he didn't like the thought of it but could understand the reasoning behind it.

"Yes, unfortunately. It is necessary in order to keep the students from panicking and distrusting any other new student who comes here." Professor Xavier stated calmly he kept his mind trained on the room with the Jail cell in it. The emotions coming from there was turbulent and soon he figured it would be good to separate them for a while. It would be more prudent for the two of them and to give them a break from an emotional situation that neither of them really had the know how's in dealing with.

And that was where Kurt came in. And in a matter of seconds he was going to give the go ahead in order to have Logan extracted from the room by force, and give the both of them time to calm down. Victor Creed will have a hard time calming down even though he won't like to admit the reasons behind that. But then again, Logan was the same way.

Kurt who was standing with them, he got back with the children who escaped due to the fact that he was the one who was in charge with looking after them as well as some of the older students, including Warren.

"Go." Professor Xavier stated calmly to Kurt who acknowledged him with a nod and the smell of sulfur filled the air as dark blue smoke slowly dissipated in the air.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Scott asked, he wasn't too sure if either feral brother would enjoy someone having a hand in their business like the Professor did and that could get violent very quickly.

"It's for the best, for both of them." Professor Xavier stated confidently.

* * *

Victor sat back down, despite his wilder nature he had more control over himself at the moment in order to sit down and think over the information he found out. His brother, his baby brother, was afraid of losing his memories which meant he wouldn't remember everything they've done together and every sacrifice Victor made for his brother. That including his humanity.

He should be happy with that, happy because he had leverage to manipulate and hurt his brother like he was hurt. But a deep part of himself that he forgot existed told him his brother was hurt enough. Punished enough for his betrayal. Whispered that his baby brother needed him, reminded him of their pack.

He didn't get to really talk more though thanks to an annoying blue mutant teleporting into this room and grabbing a surprised and a very unhappy Logan and teleporting out of the room.

It took a minute to process everything and what happened before a snarl ripped from Victor's throat. They weren't done their conversation! How dare that idiot interfere by taking his brother out of the room! How dare the damned wheelchair bound idiot interfere too! Without thinking Victor lashed out at the bars in anger.

* * *

Logan snarled angrily, claws out and nearly caught Kurt more then once before he let go of Logan in front of the Professor. Coughing and hacking at the smell he managed to control himself in order to glare at him.

"Logan listen…" Professor Xavier stated calmly, hoping to explain before Logan got the chance to get a word in. Though that quickly became apparent that it won't happen like that.

"Why'd the hell did you tell Elf to come in there an' get me?!" Logan snarled, uncaring that he interrupted the Professor or that he got a dirty look from Scott because of it.

"It was for the best, the both of you have to let what has been said so far sink in rather then constantly stressing yourselves out and causing more anger then the both of you need at the moment. Not to mention, you and I have your memories to tend to." Professor Xavier explained, undaunted by the snarl and glared he got from Logan.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** heh, so they talked finally lol. How was it? And just so you know, the vote is in Logan will remember when he gets his older body back at some point in the next chapter or the one after that. It all depends on what happens after this point. Though things will be in my own twist when it comes to remembering. And Lucky's Girl is to blame for what's going to happen (which is a good thing not to mention I mean that in the nicest way of course) though it'll happen in a different way, but still lol.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Logan silently followed after the wheelchair bound Professor to the danger room, instead of entering the room itself they entered the control room that was off to the side. There was a door that led into the danger room in the control room as well but Logan could tell they weren't even going to go into there.

There were two chairs and a couple of odd looking helmets with wires attached to them. He didn't like how they looked but trusted the Professor enough to know that the man wouldn't do anything to cause him any harm whether that was physical or to his mind itself.

"What're those for." Logan asked as he gingerly picked one up, it was big enough to fit on an adult head and Logan knew his child sized head would probably be dwarfed in that thing. He didn't care, if it helped with his memories then so be it.

"It is what you think it is for. It will allow me into your mind and transfer your memories into the memory of the danger room's computer without causing any damage to either of us." Professor Xavier explained flawlessly, noting that Logan seemed irritated still at being disturbed from his conversation but had enough control to push that aside and deal with other matters first. It was part of the reason why Professor Xavier knew that Logan would make an excellent leader should the occasions call for it.

"Doing this without those could damage us? Even you?" Logan asked, curiosity at the fact that the Professor could get hurt himself took care of his irritation but it wouldn't be gone for long. It never was.

"Yes, and yes even my mind could be damaged if I'm not careful." Professor Xavier explained as he turned the computer on. He could sense the new worry rising in Logan and had a good idea what that worry was for.

"Will anyone see these?" Logan asked, unsure about the whole procedure now for that reason alone. He didn't want anyone to see how much of a killer he was, and what happened to him at any point in his life.

"No, no one will be allowed to use the danger room for any reason until your memories are whipped from its." Professor Xavier answered calmly, holding the second helmet out to Logan who took it but didn't put it on yet.

"What about the other things in its memories already?" Logan asked, he hoped no one would disobey the man and come in here and see the wars and the missions and the pain.

"I removed them and have them saved on another computer. Now, shall we begin?" Professor Xavier explained calmly while putting his own helmet on and waiting patiently for Logan to do the same. He did, and with that and a little concentration the memories flew past Logan's eyes and into the computer.

Instinctively he knew he wasn't losing them, which was a good thing for Logan. And not to mention it meant that there was going to be a back up plan to save his memories from disappearing on him.

* * *

Victor panted lightly, the door to the cage laid on the ground horribly bent. The alarm was sounding, but that didn't concern Victor any as he forced the door open and walked towards an elevator. He noticed that a room was locked and currently in use. He faintly wondered what was going on behind those doors but decided to skip looking and entered the elevator.

His claws ready for a fight. As soon as the elevator doors opened he noticed dumb and dumber standing there. Victor pounced knocking four-eyes down instantly and forcing dumber to stumble back in shock. Straddling four-eye's stomach he grabbed onto the man's throat. The places reversed to what it was in the med-lab when he was trapped in a child's body.

Chuckling lightly he leaned down so they were nose to nose, at the situation he couldn't help but say,  
"Well, well. It looks like our places have switched boy." Tightening his grip on the throat he heard that wonderful choking sound people make when their oxygen is cut off. He couldn't get further though despite the fact that he wanted to thanks to the cold hands he felt on his bare shoulders.

"Get off him!" Bobby ordered as he froze the shoulders enough to ensure that Sabretooth understood full well that he wasn't joking. Yet all he got was a chuckle.

"You, ordering me… Ha!" Victor mocked as he jerked himself back up and off four-eyes to deal with dumber who was now encased in ice. Interesting. Smiling cruelly he took a swipe at the man, a tester if nothing else and like he figured the man dodged backwards. Giving a sharp push he forced the man into the elevator, but before it closed he got a face full of ice knocking him down.

It took a few minutes to get it off and get back to his feet snarling, dumber wasn't back yet. Now the only person in this hallway was himself and four-eyes. Sneering at the fact that the man had a hand to his glasses, he ignored the fact that there was still ice on his shoulders creating frost bite that turned black before starting to heal. Flexing his shoulders enough he managed to get most of the ice off before lunging forward at the stupid man in front of him.

A hit to the chest knocked him back and to the ground, smelling his own blood did nothing but piss him off further then he already was. Charging on all four he made sure he didn't stay in one place for long so the man wouldn't get a good shot in again. It worked; he tackled the man down and punched him hard in the cheek before following through with another to the opposite side of his face. All before four-eyes could react.

The fight continued, Victor took a few more hits of a variety from four-eyes but he was ultimately left unconscious and bleeding in the hall as Victor moved towards the kitchen. He was hungry, and he might as well eat something.

* * *

Logan felt dizzy after the scene, so dizzy in fact that he had to have Hank actually come and get him much to his disdain he had to get picked up. Of course, it was obvious to him that both Hank and Professor Xavier were entertained by that fact and the complaints Logan spewed easily enough. Half way there they noticed Bobby exit the elevator angrily and quickly approached them.

Logan couldn't hear what they were saying as everything went black, he was tired from the stress today caused and his child like body couldn't handle it at all. The last thing he heard was something about his brother escaping and One-eye getting the shit kicked out of him.

* * *

Victor finished eating and lounged on the chair musing on what he should do next. He felt better now; he got to beat up the shithead who had the audacity to choke him as well as get something to eat. There was one thing left that he needed to do, and that was his brother. Things had to get settled between the two of them.

He had to admit that the latest situation stirred up old wounds, old emotions and memories he would rather forget and ignore half the time. He could hear someone panic lightly; they obviously found the unconscious shithead. They didn't stay there for long, but two people less was coming. And soon enough it was the bald headed idiot and overgrown rug that entered. He should have known.

Sneering he sat back against the counter and tapped his claws against the counter top impatiently. He made sure to leave slight groves in them every time his claw came down.

"Mr. Creed, an explanation is needed." Professor Xavier stated calmly, one side of him stood Hank who was tense and ready for a fight as was Ororo who was on the other side of him.

"I was hungry." Victor stated with a casual shrug that did more to mock then anything else. Blood could be seen on him from splatter due to the force of his punches.

"I'm aware of that. The explanation, as you are aware of, is why you attacked Scott." Professor Xavier calmly said, irritation crept into the forefront of his mind but he ignored it and pushed it down. Irritation for him and his abilities could lead to bad things if he's pushed the wrong way.

"He was in my way, and wouldn't move." Victor stated coldly, he could see the irritation forming in the wheelchair bound idiot as well as the tenseness of the two on either side of him.

None of them completely aware of the fact that Logan regained his proper size and was walking up, they were more concerned with the sneering man in front of them that made short work out of Scott somehow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Logan opened his eyes, sniffed the air lightly before forcing himself to sit up. He was covered with a blanket that felt like it was right against his skin. Sitting up he quickly realized why, the child sized cloths no longer fit him. Which was a good thing, and to make his mood even better he had his memories. But that fact came the realization that Victor was an adult as well, and that things were back to normal.

And much to his newfound dismay, normal meant that he and his brothers were enemies. They weren't brothers and that bond they once shared so strongly was gone. Was Victor even there? Did he even stay around or did he leave. Sniffing the air again he couldn't smell his brother's scent in this particular room other then old traces of Victor from before and just noticed blood. One-eye's blood! Looking around he saw the bandaged and badly bruised leader of the X-Men. Sure he didn't like the man and thought he had something shoved up his ass most of the time, but not even he would wish that on the squeaky snob.

"He'll be fine, Logan. Don't worry, how're you feeling?" Jean said calmly as she approached the proper sized feral, sensing his concern albeit reluctant concern, for Scott. The man she chose, the man she loves.

"Did Victor do this?" Logan asked, more harshly then he intended. He didn't mean to half way snarl at her, but he did and there was no way to take that back nor did he try. Other things required his attention, like his memories and the fact that they made him feel exhausted and the memories saved in a computer thanks to the Professor. Maybe he should get them deleted.

Logan stared at her hard in a silent demand for the truth. He didn't want to be lied to again, he's had too many lies told to his face to last him a hundred more lives.

"Yes." Jean answered, wondering faintly if it was the best thing to do. She could sense his exhaustion well enough to know the man needs to rest in order for his mind to deal with the new stress and the trauma of over a hundred years of war. It always was a silent bet that Logan was a soldier, and the quick glances Logan's mind she saw that he was in fact a soldier many times over. A true veteran in many ways.

A growl from Logan was heard as he got to his feet quickly staggering a couple of steps and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. Snarling to himself at the aggravation of it all he looked around and noticed that he had a change of cloths next to his bed just in case he woke up. Snatching those he quickly forced his pants on, not bothering with either the belt or his usual wife beater he finds comfortable and cheap. Ignoring the bright red face of Jean he stormed out of the med-lab and into the closes elevator.

He had to have a word with Victor.

* * *

Professor Xavier sensed Logan coming even before the elevator stopped and turned to Victor calmly stating,  
"Logan's on his way if you wish to speak with him. Here's your chance." He silently hoped that the volatile feral mutant in front of him would, it might do them both some good.

And he could sense that Logan had his memories, he kept getting quick flashes from the man and most of them were about Victor. The tiredness of Logan's mind concerned him though, he never felt someone so emotionally exhausted before. But then again, he's never met someone who was well over one hundred years old. Making a mental note to not delete Logan's memories just in case and to take a closer look at Logan's mind later. Not for the memories, he already was fully aware of those. But for the stability of Logan's mind.

Watching calmly he could see the mixture of emotions in Victor's eyes. The major being uncertainty and anxiety that could easily lead to anger and an outburst that could be disastrous for everyone caught in the foray.

* * *

Victor snarled to himself, he knew the bald headed pacifist saw his emotions. Control over the situation wasn't his, if it ever was in the start. He hated that thought, damn the man back to wherever he crawled out from. He didn't have too long to think about it though as his brother entered the room in a huff, Victor saw the emotions there and was not certain of how to go about it now. What he saw was anger, fear, anxiety, hurt and dare he say well guarded hope. Hope for what, Victor couldn't be too sure.

With his attention locked on his brother he didn't notice the other three reluctantly leave the room. They were alone.

"Why'd you stay?" Logan asked, wishing there was a door to close but there wasn't so he would have to make due. Logan faintly wondered if there was another way of starting this conversation, but there wasn't as far as he could see so there wasn't any use of dwelling over it.

"What? You want me to leave?" Victor taunted, it was easier to taunt someone then deal with things. He watched as his brother opened his mouth and closes it. Nothing came out, that told him one thing. That there was a good chance his brother didn't want him to leave, which was shocking in itself. After all he was the monster of the story and didn't have a problem being the monster.

Victor knew he probably should have confirmed verbally whether or not his brother remembered, but he didn't have to he saw it in his eyes. He remembered, if he didn't then they wouldn't be standing here. If anything adamantium coated claws would be buried in his chest or coming for his throat. Victor hated the silence, the uncertainty in the air. It made his skin crawl uncomfortably.

"You remember then." Victor stated, its purpose was only to cancel out the uncomfortable silence that fell on them. And his brother wasn't helping with that much anyway so of course it was up to Victor to take care of it. He was always taking care of Jimmy's problems, killing off enemies he made since Stryker. A few before Stryker and making sure his brother didn't lose himself for long.

"Yes…" Logan confirmed, he knew he didn't have to. But understood the purpose of it, or at least he hoped he did. He was never good at this, neither of them was, which was why Logan avoided it at all cost and usually lets others tend to the emotional talks with the kids that stayed here.

"And?" Victor stated icily as he trained his cold expression on his brother and stared hard at him. Anyone else would be squirming by now, and shockingly his brother looked uncomfortable in this stare. A stare they both mastered. He figured it was from the stress of his adult body not remembering then remembering. He wondered if his brother had adamantium still coating his skeleton, he'll have to check it out later.

"And what, Victor? What do you want me to say?" Logan growled his uncomfortable turning to anger. It was the best way of dealing with things he didn't know how to or really had that much experience in dealing with.

A growl following a scoff before a punch was thrown that connected with Logan's jaw; yup the adamantium was there thanks to the jaw not breaking instead of the bones in his knuckles and fingers. He watched as his brother stumbled back more so from surprise then pain as the dark bruise turned lighter and lighter before fading completely.

"And, I'm sorry Victor. I'm sorry for leaving you…" Victor said mockingly with anger dripping from each word. Victor ignored the glare crossed his arms stubbornly. He felt the need to spill blood, to kill yet decided against it. Things had to be solved, and they will be solved now.

"I… You know _why_ I left… I couldn' do it anymore… I didn' want to be that anymore… Look… I'm sorry I hurt you…" Logan snarled, damn he hated this. It was like pouring acid in a wound to keep it from healing over and over again.

"You're _sorry_… You just walked away. Like everything we done was nothin'!" Victor snarled angrily, as he glared at his brother. Hurt made his heart pound in his chest; he hated how it beat in anything other then exhilaration from a kill. Secretly he hated how the strain on his brothers wounded mind and this topic seemed to make his unstoppable and unbreakable brother seem fragile. Like he was that night they ran away together.

Logan opened his mouth and closed it before tightening his fists and forcing out,  
"It wasn' easy for fuck sakes… It was the hardest thing I ever had to do! I walked out on the team Victor… Not out on you, never on you… Sorry it didn' seem like that… But it's true. If you don' believe me… then fine. I'm too tired for this Victor… Too tired…"

Victor wasn't too sure how to react to that. How was he? Snarling lowly to himself he felt his claws pierce his skin. He expected a fight, he expected his brother to snarl at him, to yell at him and deny things bluntly. But not for him to say that. What could he say to that? He hated this, but it was obvious that they both hated it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Too tired, that's one fact that kept coming up in Victor's mind while he processed everything. His baby brother was too tired emotionally to keep fighting him on it. That should have been a good thing, wasn't it? Yet it felt awful, he hated that fact and hated that it felt awful all at the same time. What should he do? What could he do? Did remembering really tire him out that much or was it time? But then if it was time, wouldn't Victor be tired too?

And in truth, Victor was tired, mainly of constantly fighting his brother though. Everything else, he wasn't so tired of especially killing and wars. He'll never be tired of that.

"If that's the case, Jimmy-boy, why did you never contact me? Why did you never try to tell me that before?" Victor asked, to him those were very valid questions that Jimmy needed to answer, it was necessary. He watched his brother's mouth open and close before a slight frustrated growl slipped out of his brother's mouth.

"I don't know… One year turned to two then to six…" Logan answered, it wasn't a good answer and he knew it but it was the best one he could provide at the moment.

He didn't know! He didn't know! That was the most stupid answer Victor's ever heard, and completely unacceptable! Snarling slightly Victor found himself tackling his brother through the window of the kitchen landing roughly on a grassed area. This was something they knew, this was something they were good at. Fighting.

They both tore at each other viciously as children ran inside and out of sight while older students including Rogue and Bobby came close to the situation and watched as their fight continued, shaming real animals in the vicious hits they gave each other.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hank asked, worried for the both of them and anyone foolish enough to get in the way. A faint whisper in Hank told him to stop the fight, to get this fight off this property which he considered in some ways as his territory. It was too faint and easy to ignore for Hank, which he knew was different with Logan. He knew with Logan it was a shout rather then a whisper.

"No, they need to get this out of their system. They need to solve things rather then leave it unsolved so it could continue eating away at already raw wounds." Professor Xavier answered calmly while Ororo went about sending the children further into the mansion so they wouldn't have to see this. She did the same with the older students including Rogue and Bobby who didn't want to leave but reluctantly obeying in the end. Even though, Ororo could tell they didn't want to.

Outside inhumane snarls and bickering could be heard from the brothers. And as quick as it started, it finished. Smiling slightly he wheeled himself closer to the window and watched outside as they sat back to back panting and glaring at the ground. Professor Xavier also knew where Logan learnt to glare from obviously, amusing to see. He couldn't hear what they were saying but from what he sensed it wasn't something that wouldn't cause a fight again, they both seemed rather defeated and tired with the situation.

And in the week that passed Xavier was glad to see that their situation with each other was improving, slightly. They fought still just as much as they did before but they were also on talking terms and for the two of them that was a big step forward. The children were now very used to them fighting each other and luckily Logan manages to get the fight downstairs in the Jet's hanger due to the danger room being out of commission still in order to spare Professor Xavier the cost of repairing walls, furniture, televisions and other appliances that they either crashed into or used as a weapon itself. The last thing he remembered being used as a weapon was a television; he entered the room and found Victor's upper body going right through it from Logan hitting him with it most likely.

One thing that did concern him was that Logan was forgetting things here and there. At the start Professor Xavier didn't think it was serious but after Logan couldn't remember his own mother's name it started to concern him greatly and he was thankful that he didn't delete Logan's memories from the computer.

And when the day passed that Logan ended up passing out right in the middle of a fight in the Jet's hanger Professor Xavier knew that Logan's fears passed. Victor was confused as to why his brother just passed out after he barely touched him. He was waiting for an explanation outside of the classroom where Professor Xavier was now using as an office due to its size so he could inform the X-Men of Logan's situation. He has yet to call them in.

* * *

Scott stood as far away from the clawed feral as he could, he hated that the man never left yet. In fact, he made himself right at home here and the worse thing was, the Professor let him. Without getting the vicious feral to do anything in return. It wasn't fair! He felt his hand being squeezed by Jean and knew she sensed his turmoil. Sometimes it really was a good thing that your girlfriend had psychic abilities. Rogue he could see was worried, she was pacing in the room constantly and it looked like it was starting to agitate Sabretooth greatly who was glaring at her constantly.

"You may come in now." Came the Professor's voice from the classroom, and automatically Scott entered without question.

"Well?! What happened?" Rogue blurted out first, though no one was going to correct her. They all were wondering.

"I have bad news, about Logan's memory." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he noted that Victor seemed to tense as much as everyone else. It proves to Professor Xavier he was right to let the man stay, the heartless Sabretooth had a heart even if it was only for his brother.

"What is it?" Ororo asked, despite her calmness you could hear her concern.

"It's gone. All…" Professor Xavier started to explain, planning on explaining his failed attempts in fixing it.

"What the fuck do you mean? Gone. How can it be gone, he remembered… Everything for the past week and then some…" Victor snarled, he didn't care if it seemed rude or not. It hurt; far more then he would have liked to admit that it did. It was a slap in the face, his brother remembered his sacrifices and the wars they fought side by side and then according to the foolish pacifist it's all gone. Again!

"His memories just disappeared. Right to the present day, he no longer remembers any of us or what happened since he's met us. Or in Victor's case since they grew up together…" Professor Xavier explained calmly, letting the fact that he was interrupted slide. This wasn't the time for really concerning himself with that fact.

"Di… Didn't you save his memories on a… a computer or something?" Rogue blurted out, she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. How could this happen!? This wasn't supposed to happen, not ever. He promised to look out for her; he was her closes friend aside from her boyfriend Bobby who just looked stunned. Everyone looked stunned except for Sabretooth who looked angry and dare she say hurt.

"I tried… It, it didn't work." Professor Xavier explained, he could sense the turmoil from everyone. And he didn't blame anyone for it.

* * *

Nothing. He didn't remember anything! Somehow he knew what things were, but other then that he didn't know! Sitting up he rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He was so confused and anxious. And in that confusion and anxiety came anger at the emotions and his situation. He was alone which was fine, he was glad for it even. But the fact that he was in a laboratory disturbed him.

How did he know that he wasn't here against his will, how did he know that the people who owned this laboratory wasn't going to strap him down and cut him open again. Did it happen before? It felt like he was in that sort of situation. And if that's the case, how did he know? Instinct, that's what it has to be; instinctively he knew it happened before.

Growling aggressively he stood up and headed towards the door and tried to figure out how to open it. It wouldn't open, in fact it told him that it was locked and wouldn't open without clarification. He was trapped! Caged! How dare these fools lock him in, whoever they were? And if they didn't let him out, he'll fight his way out if he had to. Cut them all down if that's what it took.

Sudden pain caught his attention as blades, no claws, sprung from his hands coming out between his knuckles. Three on each hand. It hurt! Crying out in shock he stumbled back and looked at them, they were flawless knives it seemed like. Yet he knew they weren't used for cutting meat. More like cutting through people and things. Things like doors.

Testing it out he slashed at a bed and found they cut right through easily enough. And his wrists and hands didn't hurt anymore which told him they were suppose to be there.

Smiling grimly he lunged at the door creating deep gash's in the metal that soon got through after a few hits. He was free! Though as soon as he got out the hallways looked as clean and meant for scientists or whatever you would call people who worked in such places. He didn't know and a voice that he didn't recognize called out to him,  
"Logan."

Was that his name? Did he know her somehow, she looked young. A teenager. How he knew he wasn't too sure but he didn't question his knowing that fact. Looking at her he noted her to have a white strip in her hair. Natural? He didn't know.

"It'll be okay." Another voice, calm and collected. Trustworthy, he didn't know. Turning towards that voice and noticed that the man was in a wheelchair of sorts. Despite his own panic, his instincts told him to trust the man. Trust that he wouldn't harm him or mislead him in any way. He hoped his instincts weren't wrong. There were other people and one that caught his attention the most out of all of them. He had claws at the tips of his fingers.

He knew these people, but he didn't know how he knew.

* * *

**Authoress Note**: First of all, I know this is a bad place to finish the story, but I figured it was the best. Because for one thing, Sabretooth and Logan were no longer being babysat by the X-Men. And two, it leaves it open for a sequel which I will start pretty quick here. No guarantee's it'll be posted soon though. And yes, there will be a sequel.

R&R

Sequel is called "The Lost and Forgotten", so check it out if you want.


End file.
